We've got to stop meeting like this
by Wallflower1323
Summary: Modern AU where Clarke is in college and (literally) keeps running into a pretty green eyed girl named Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

"No Octavia, I don't want to go!" Clarke was talking to her best friend on the phone as she walked to the coffee shop on the corner. "Because as fun as that sounds," she spoke with heavy sarcasm, "I don't want to be left alone with Finn all night."

"You won't be with Finn!" Octavia protested on the other end. "You'll be with Me, Bellamy, and Lincoln… Finn will just happen to be there."

Clarke pushed open the door into the coffee shop, as she fished in her purse for her wallet. "Yeah well I'm not going, Finn and I are done. I want nothing to do with-" She had misjudged how long the line was and bumped into a girl standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh I am so-" she looked at the girl as she turned around and was caught by her piercing green eyes. If she wasn't so captured by the beauty of this girl she would be very intimidated by her. Clarke was at a loss for words.

"Sorry?" The girl finished with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes. Right. Sorry, I am so sorry; I didn't see how long the line was."

"You're fine. I did the same thing." She spoke softly, her smile growing, but before Clarke could say anything else the girl had turned around.

"Clarke!" she heard a muffled shout from her phone.

"Yeah sorry Octavia, I got… caught up." She responded hesitantly.

"Is she hot?"

"What?" Clarke responded sharply, and confused.

"Is she hot?" Octavia repeated her original question.

"Who are you-" Clarke realized Octavia must have heard that girls voice when they had they're little run-in. "I am not answering that question."

"So that's a yes. Did you get her name?"

"What? No! Stop being so weird Octavia seriously. I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"She's still next to you isn't she?"

Clarke hesitated before answering, taking a quick glance at the back of the girl standing in front of her. "Yes." She could hear Octavia snicker on the other side.

"Send me a pic! Or if you can't do that text me and describe what she looks like!"

"I'll talk to you later Octavia, and no I am not going tonight, so don't ask again."

"Clarke text me a pic plea-" Clarke hung up the phone before Octavia could finish, but this girl standing in front of her was so beautiful she had to text Octavia.

 **Clarke Griffin with the Hot Ass—3:42 pm**

 _Octavia texting you about this girls looks will_

 _not do her justice. She is gorgeous._

 **My Babe Octavia—3:42 pm**

 _Well try!_

Clarke typed out her message to Octavia.

 _She has the most amazing green eyes. Like I was lost in them, it was looking into a forest of bright green. She has long brown hair and she has this funky braid look going on but it works for her, like she pulls it off. She has a slight tan to her and O, I can see a little tattoo poking out of the back of her shirt._

Clarke added in all the necessary emoji's to help describe this girl in front of her, and right as she was about to hit send a strong force slammed her forward causing her to drop her phone.

"I am so sorry sweaty! I didn't see how long the line was!"She turned to see a bigger woman standing behind her carrying way to many bags then she really needed.

"You're fine really." Clarke then realized she didn't have her phone. She turned around to pick it up and saw the girl holding her phone out towards her, the message still up. Clarke's face turned bright red; did the girl see the message?

"Thanks," Clarke hesitated and the girl didn't say anything. She just turned around with her eyes narrowed and a very sly smirk on her face.

Clarke hit send then typed out another message.

 **Clarke Griffin with the Hot Ass—3:51 pm**

 _O I dropped my phone and she picked it up before I sent the message… I think she saw what I said… literally kill me now._

Clarke closed her phone and put it in her purse. The girl in front reached the counter, received her order then left. Clarke was a little relieved when she left, since she no longer had to deal with the embarrassment, but she slightly wished she would have got her name. Whatever, it was all over now. She reached the counter and ordered her usual coffee. When she went to hand the young man her card he stopped her.

"Your order was paid for already. Courtesy of Lexa." Clarke didn't understand what was happening and the boy behind the counter caught on. "The woman that just left, she paid for you." Clarke could feel her face flush red again as she thought of the beautiful women who once stood in front of her.

'Lexa,' she thought, 'I like it.'

Clarke struggled to unlock her door; she had her coffee in one hand, a package from her mom in the other, while she also carried her purse and some of her college books she picked up along the way. It took her a while but she managed, and all her effort went to waste when she walked through the door and dropped it all, except her coffee.

"Mother fucker." She cursed bending down to pick up everything up.

"At least you didn't drop your coffee." She looked up to see her roommate Raven sitting on the couch looking back at her. "What's in the box?"

"I have no clue, probably more doctor books. You know things that I don't need."

"You're Pre-Med and you don't need 'doctor books'?" Raven teased.

"I already have the books I need. I don't need anymore."

Clarke picked everything up and set them all on her counter. She rummaged for a pair of scissors to open her package. She cut the box open as her roommate began to speak, "So are you going out with Octavia and Bell tonight?" She ripped the cardboard open and saw a note lying on top of tissue paper.

"No." she grabbed the note and began to read.

 _I found this when cleaning out the attic. I thought it would be better if you had it, rather than I get rid of it. It might make you emotional, and I understand. It belonged to your father and it has a lot of meaning to you. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to call. I love you Clarke._

 _Love, Mom_

Clarke set the card down on the counter and removed the tissue paper and what she saw made her heart sink. It was a picture of her and her dad from when she was five years old. They were sitting on the porch swing at their grandparent's house. He was wearing his favorite grey, Adidas sweatshirt, while she wore his black armed forces hat that sunk over her eyes. She took the picture out and looked it over with tears in her eyes. She looked down to see there was more, and in the box her mom had packed this very sweatshirt and hat. Everything suddenly came back to her again, all the happiness but also the pain of losing him.

"Clarke?" She quickly snapped back to reality. "Is everything okay?" Raven asked.

She sniffled and wiped a few tears that had managed to fall down her face, "Yeah I'm- I'll just…be in my room."

She walked down the hall with the package and shut her door. She took the picture frame out of the box and set it on her desk, front and center. She took out her dad's sweatshirt and looked it over. She brought it in to her chest and curled up into a ball on her bed. It had been a little over a year since he had died. Her senior year of high school, he was shipped off to war overseas. After 6 months of being away he surprised her at her school's home basketball game that night. She was so happy to see him again, that they left the game and went out to spend time together and her mom. Clarke grew up in an area known for a bad rep, and as they were leaving to go home a drive by shooting happened. Her dad being the man he was covered his wife and daughter, saving the other two but not him.

'13 years in the army and he died from a drive-by shooting.' She thought to herself. Now in her sophomore year Clarke was slowly starting to get better. She didn't want to sit in her room and cry to herself all night. She had to get out. She got up and changed into a comfier outfit. Clarke walked out of her room and down the hall to Raven's room.

"Get dressed, you're coming out with us tonight."

"Uhh, yes ma'am? Hey Clarke are you okay?" Raven asked getting up, eyeing her friend carefully.

Clarke hesitated, "Yeah… It's just, that package was some of my dad's things." Raven got quiet as Clarke spoke, not knowing what to say she just stood there in silence. "I'm fine. Just get ready so we can leave."

Clarke grabbed her phone and texted Octavia.

 **Clarke Griffin with the Hot Ass—5:12 pm**

 _Change of plans, Raven and I are coming._

 **My Babe Octavia—5:12 pm**

 _YAY! Meet us at the quad at 5:30!_

"Raven you have 5 minutes!"

"Calm your shit, Princess!" she retaliated, a small smile forming on the edge of Clarkes lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Raven asked the group of people as they approached.

"There's a local fair going on in town. They've got rides, games, and free music!" Lincoln said as Octavia hooked on to his arm.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" She added energetically.

"Yeah for couples," Raven whispered to Clarke under her breath. Clarke chuckled in agreeance and the group walked together down the street, maneuvering their way through town to the fair.

"Time to fuck shit up my friends!" Bellamy said.

"Bell, seriously… there are kids here." Octavia told him a hint of annoyance to her voice.

"Yeah whatever, that's not going stop me from finding a girl to take home." The group groaned at Bellamy's statement as they walked around the fair. There were booths with flashy lights all around, and the screams of people coming from the rides. Clarke can't remember the last time she went to a fair, it had to be at least five years, her town had one every year but once she hit 15 she stopped going.

"So Clarke, tell me about this coffee shop girl." Octavia said with a smirk on her face.

"Coffee shop girl?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, uh it was so awkward. I went to that cute little coffee shop today, you know the one down the street from campus?" Raven nodded, as Octavia continued to listen, her arm hooked into Lincoln's. "Well I was on the phone and going through my purse and when I walked in I ran into this girl, and when she turned around I was like star struck she was insanely hot, like Raven this girl was beautiful. So anyways I start to text Octavia what this girl looks like, because she asked me to, and as I am about to hit send this old lady bumped into me so hard she sent me flying to Timbuctoo. I dropped my phone and when I went to pick it up _she was holding my_ _phone_. The message was still up so I'm assuming she saw some of it. Which was so embarrassing."

"And she didn't even get her name!" Octavia added.

"Dude that is so awkward! She probably thinks you're a creep now."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that…"

"And what does _that_ mean?" Octavia questioned.

A small smile formed on the edge of Clarke's lips, "She paid for my drink." The two girls glanced at her in shock. "She also left her name. It's Lexa."

"Damn Clarke, I guess you still got it!" Raven said patting her on the back. The others had walked off to go watch the band playing on the stage, thankfully Finn was amongst them. Raven, Clarke, Lincoln, and Octavia continued to walk around.

"So what'd she look like?" Clarke began to describe the girl to Raven as they approached a booth to play basketball.

"What do you say Clarke? You up for a challenge?" Lincoln teased nodding his head towards the booth. Clarke smirked and she stepped up to play. Lincoln paid the worker and the buzzer sounded. The two shot baskets, Clarke making quite a few, but not as much as Lincoln. He made almost every single one. The buzzer sounded that the game was over, and the man working the booth handed Lincoln a stuffed bear.

"I swear to god if you-" Raven wasn't able to finish her 'give it to Octavia' statement, because that's exactly what Lincoln did.

"Wow. So cute." Raven said sarcastically.

"Lincoln what the hell was that? I thought you played football, not basketball." Clarke questioned.

He laughed before he answered. "I played in high school; I had a lot of scholarship offers but ultimately chose to go with football instead."

"Is there anything you can't do Lincoln?" Raven questioned bitterly. "Jeeze you're like a fricken package deal." Lincoln just lowered his head and chuckled, he was a very modest guy and Clarke really appreciated that.

They decided to go meet their friends and the stage and watch the local band do shitty covers of songs. Bellamy and Lincoln, being 21, brought everyone beer as they stood around listening to the music. After the band started singing a Justin Bieber song, the group had had enough. They decided to try out a few rides. They went on a couple that looked like fun then decided to get something to eat, the only problem is no one could agree where to go.

"Chili's!" Bellamy cheered.

"No we go there all the time," Raven argued.

"Old Chicago?"

"No, Charlies Pub!"

"Seriously Charlies? That place is disgusting."

They finally decided on a local bar downtown where all the college kids hangout. Once they made it there a waitress brought them to their table. "Drinks are up at the bar, I'll be back to take your order."

"Lincoln, Bell, go get some drinks. I'll take an amaretto sour!"

"Why do we always have to get the drinks?" Bellamy complained.

"Because you're both 21." Everyone chimed in.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, but got the drinks with Lincoln anyways. They came back and everyone took what they asked for.

"So there's a girls basketball game next weekend, we should go." Lincoln said.

"Women and sports? Really Lincoln?" Bellamy stated, he was clearly joking but still he's an ass for saying it.

"Seriously Bellamy, why are you such an ass?" Octavia responded.

"Women and sports? Count me in." Jasper responded all too excitedly. Everyone groaned at his response.

"It'll be fun, our girls team is actually really good this year. Better than our guys team that's for sure." They all continued with dinner and it consisted of them yelling at Bellamy for being an ass and Jasper for being so caught up with girls. They decided it was time to go since Lincoln had weights in the morning and everyone else was tired of being around each other.

They all aid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Clarke and Raven walked down the street towards their apartment, and argued about who had a worse first date. As they rounded the corner across from their apartment, Clarke bumped in to someone and she heard the sound of a phone hitting concrete.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the girl picking up her phone.

"You're fine, no-" their eyes met, "worries." A small smirk formed on the girls lips. Clarke's eyes went wide as she found herself staring into the green eyes of the girl from earlier.

"It's you again." Lexa smiled.

"It's me… sorry….. again."

"You're fine. It's kind of odd that this would happen twice in one day." She smiled and Clarke's stomach lurched, even this girl's voice was beautiful. "I'm Lexa." She said as she extended her hand.

"Lexa?" Raven asked seemingly very interested in the conversation while glancing between the two. Clarke eyed Raven harshly.

"Clarke." Clarke added taking the her hand, looking back at the girl, "Thanks for the drink earlier; you really didn't have to do that."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I felt like being nice. It was the least I could do after you called me gorgeous."

Clarke's face went pale and she seemed to forget how to breathe. Raven started laughing next to her and a big smile formed on Lexa's face. Clarke was stammering for words when Lexa interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read anything on your phone. My eye's just skimmed the first message when I picked it up and I couldn't help it. I swear I didn't read it all, just the first one."

A part of Clarke relaxed a little after this, but she still couldn't find the words to speak.

"Well I've got to get going. It was nice to see you again Clarke, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Lexa walked around her with a slick smile on her face, and Clarke stood rooted to her spot, as Raven failed to contain her laughter. She turned to face raven and she shot her a death glare.

"Oh and Clarke," she turned the corner to face Lexa, the moon shining perfectly on her hair and skin, "You're pretty cute yourself." She backed away still looking at Clarke, then she slowly turned around and walked away.

"Coffee shop girl has got some _game_." Raven said still laughing at Clarke's embarrassing interaction.

"Fuck you Raven." Clarke scowled as she punched her roommates shoulder. They walked back to their apartment, Clarke still in awe that she saw the girl again.

"Clarke that girl was hot, you need to hit that."

"Raven don't get involved in my sex life please. Besides you saw how I literally froze, I can't keep up with a girl like that!" Clarke wanted to keep up with a girl like that though… Lexa was truly something that she wanted to keep around.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke awoke Monday morning with the sun beating down on her. She had forgotten to shut her blinds again. She rolled her legs out of bed and sat there, in her dads sweatshirt, feeling the fabric that once belonged to her father, brush over her skin. Ever since receiving it Friday she had refused to take it off. Normally Raven would make fun of Clarke for not changing the whole weekend, but she knew better than to mock Clarke for this.

Clarke rolled out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom, yawning as she stripped herself of her clothes. She started the faucet as she finished undressing and placed her towel down on a closed toilet. Once in the shower she just stood there, letting the warm water race over her skin. She washed her hair and her body, but a majority of her time was spent basking in the heat of the shower. There was no better start to her morning then a nice warm shower. She got out and dried off, then wrapped her towel around her body and went towards her room. She had forgotten to check the time so she did. 7:12 am. Her class wasn't until 10:30.

She fell on to her bed sighing a groan; she never wakes up this early. She normally rolls out of bed 30 minutes before class and then she's off. She walks out into the hallway and towards her kitchen, still in her towel. She places a cup under their Keurig and waits for it to brew; she grabs some eggs out of the fridge and cracks them into a frying pan. Hey if she's up why not treat herself to some breakfast? She starts cooking, the sizzling of the eggs soon fills the kitchen and she hears the Keurig complete its cup of coffee. She leaves the eggs for a split second to place another cup under it for Raven and brews her one as well. Ravens class was at 9 so she'd be getting up soon.

She shoveled the eggs on to two plates and set them on the counter. She then went to the toaster and put 2 pieces in. Once they were toasted she took them out and put peanut butter on one and grape jelly on the other. She knew Raven was obsessed with peanut butter so she placed it on her plate and set it on their counter top along with Raven's coffee. Clarke sat down to eat when she heard her roommate's door open.

"Nothing like the sweat smell of coffee to wake me up," Raven says groggily as she dragged her feet down the hallway, stifling a yawn. Her eyes shot up in confusion when she saw a plate with food on the counter top. "Did you make me breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was feeling nice this morning. Thought I'd give us a gourmet meal." Clarke joked with a smile.

"Someone better wife you up, pronto." Raven stated still not fully awake. "Why are you up?" she turned to Clarke and saw her sitting in a towel, "and showered?"

"Forgot to shut my blinds," she said taking a sip of her coffee, "sun woke me up."

"Rookie mistake." Raven teased as she shoved eggs in her mouth.

"Ready for a new week of classes?" Clarke asked in a fake, overly excited tone, and Raven just grumbled curse words as she bit down on her toast. Clarke laughed as she got up from her chair and went to wash her dishes. She leaned on the counter holding her cup of coffee up to her face.

"Are we sticking to our normal plan and meeting in the library at 1?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah I think I can make that, just depends on whether my Mechanics class doesn't run late again. That fucking prick kept us there for 30 minutes last week because he was pissed we didn't finish his stupid assignment on time! 30 minutes!" Raven seemed to be waking up after getting coffee and food in her system.

"Alright Princess, I'll be in the shower, holler if you need me." Raven walked away towards the bathroom. Clarke stayed in the kitchen finishing her coffee. She heard rustling in the bathroom as Raven got her stuff ready. Then the faucet turned on and she heard Raven loud and clear.

"CLARKE!" She heard Raven scream, "You took ALL the hot water AGAIN."

"Just give it a few minutes it'll come back!" Clarke yelled back a small smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

Clarke met Raven and Octavia in the library at 1. She was the last of the three to get there.

"Clarke, you finally managed to grace us with your presence." Octavia bantered and Raven chuckled.

"Fuck off I had to talk to my professor about my test." Clarke set her stuff down and took out her anatomy book.

"So Clarke, anymore run ins with Lexa this weekend?" Octavia dragged out the _x_ making the name sound seductive. Clarke barely lifted her eyes from her book to glare at Octavia and Raven.

"I heard she called you cute." Octavia teased.

"I heard you failed your public relations test." Clarke spit back, not looking up from her book. She got her there because Octavia was silent after that. Clarke came to the library to get her work done, not gossip about who called who cute. Being a Biology major with an emphasis in pre-med was hard enough already, she didn't need her friends breathing down her back about her love life too, not when she's working at least. She continued to do her work while hearing the occasional whisper from her two friends. At one point when she looked up, the two of them had devilish smiles on their faces as they (pretended) to do their work.

"What?" Clarke asked sharply.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Octavia said, still with the smile on her face.

"What are you two-"

"Clarke if you'll excuse me I'm trying to study." Octavia shot back.

Clarke rolled her tongue along her gums, fighting a soft smile, "oh, real rich Octavia." She went back to her work. After finishing her anatomy work it was time for the girls to leave. Clarke had 30 minutes before her next class so her and Octavia were going to walk around campus. As they got up the two girls made an obvious effort to put Clarke on the end.

"Okay what are you guys up to?"

"What? Nothing." Raven answered but her eyes were lying. Right as Clarke was about to respond the two girls pushed her down and sprinted out of the library. Clarke landed on someone's lap who was startled when she was pushed onto them. Clarke got up and started throwing out endless apologies.

"I am so sorry, my friends they-" she stopped. "Mother fuckers," she whispered under her breath because sure enough, the person behind the book was none other than Lexa.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this Clarke." Lexa said with her sly grin that she always seems to be sporting.

"There must be some sort of force that's drawing us together, I guess." Clarke said with an awkward laugh. Why would her friends do this to her?

"My guess is it's the force from your friends pushing you." She said.

"Okay good so you know it was them, and not me. I swear I didn't know, I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"You're fine, a little distraction was needed." she said eyeing Clarke with a certain glimmer in her eyes.

Was she… flirting? The way she eyed Clarke, the way her lips curved, she was flirting. And Clarke had no idea what to do.

"Well," she stammered, "If you ever need another distraction, just let me now. I'm always trying to help." She said with a hint of awkward flirting.

"I can't exactly do that without your number now, can I?"

' _Oh she's good_ ' Clarke thought to herself as her cheeks flushed and a slight smirk formed on her lips.

"Well I guess there's only one way to fix that." Clarke said pulling out her phone and handing it to Lexa. She seemed surprised by her confidence, and to be honest, Clarke was surprised as well. Lexa took the phone and put her number in; when she gave it back Clarke looked it over.

"Lexa Adams" Clarke repeated. She looked up at the girl and was instantly lost in her eyes again. Clarke texted her, her first and last name. When Lexa felt her phone buzz she read the message.

"Clarke Griffin. Well Clarke glad to see we're making progress." She smirked, "If you ever wanna drop by," she stopped, putting emphasis on 'drop' and 'bye' "text me first."

"Will do, Lexa." She smirked at the girl again. There was so much flirtatiousness going around Clarke couldn't handle herself. "Sorry again for my friends pushing me into you. I'll see you around." Clarke backed away a few steps, still eyeing Lexa, before she turned on her heel and left the library. She saw her two friends sitting on the water fountain waiting.

"Hey Princess! Where ya been?" Raven teased.

"Okay literally fuck you guys," she said as a laugh brewed in her gut.

"You're smiling. So that means it went well!" Octavia busted out.

"I actually got her number, so as much as it pains me to say it… Thanks." Clarke responded.

"Whoa what was that? Could you repeat what you just said? I didn't quite catch that."

"Fuck off Raven." She laughed, "I'm going to class, I'll see you guys back at the apartment." And with that Clarke turned around and made her way across campus to go to her boring class.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a longer chapter!

* * *

"Clarke invite coffee shop girl to the game tonight!" Raven shouted across the apartment.

"Yeah Clarke!" Octavia agreed.

Clarke rolled her eyes from her room and walked towards the others. "Absolutely not." she responded. Clarke went the whole week without texting Lexa, she didn't know what to say.

"Come on! She seems pretty fit. You saw her body," Raven smirked, eyes narrowing at Clarke, "I'm sure she loves sports."

"Yeah well I guess we're never gonna know."

Raven went to speak but Octavia hit her, commanding her to stop. The group was getting ready to meet up and go to dinner before the game.

"Clarke go finish getting ready." Octavia demanded.

"Calm yourself, my shirt is in the dryer." Clarke waited around until she heard the dryer stop. She walked over to the laundry room and pulled her black v neck out. She then walked back to her room, grabbed her olive green jacket and threw it on. She reapplied her lip gloss and walked out of the room.

"Okay, ready." Clarke declared. The three made their way out of Clarke and Ravens apartment to meet the others. Once they reached them they all said their hello's (more like welcoming insults) and made their way to Chili's. Dinner was hectic as usual. People yelled across the table at each other, they stole food from one another, and always joked about each other's sex lives. Clarke was now in the brunt of that topic.

"When are you going to 'hangout'?" Bellamy asked putting air quotes around hangout.

"Probably never." Clarke responded not peeling her eyes from her food.

"You have her number! Text her and tell her you wanna bang!" Bellamy continued.

"Can we not. Please." Clarke mumbled her plea, but it was muffled by the groups laughter at Bellamy's last statement.

"Clarke what if she's there tonight?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah do we have permission to push you on top of her again?" Raven cheered.

"Absolutely not."

"Well you have to talk to her if she's there." Monty added with a soft smile. That was the only comment Clarke appreciated, and only because it came from Monty. Clarke had met Monty in the library when her computer crashed, and he offered is help, managing to get everything back that Clarke thought she had lost. Ever since then, he and his friend Jasper had joined the group. They fit so well with everyone, Clarke can't imagine the group without them.

"Well if we're going to make it in time, we better leave." Lincoln interjected into the groups yells.

They all paid their checks and went on their way. They joined the hoard of people walking into the arena: family, kids, and students. They went to the student section and took their seats as the girls team took the court. The crowd cheered as the ladies ran through their warm up. Clarke looked around the arena taking in the amount of people when she felt an elbow connect to her ribs.

"Ow! _What_." she turned her eyed and glared at Octavia.

"Guess it's a good thing you didn't ask her to come." she answered, nodding her head towards the court. Clarke looked down and saw the back of a girl, her braid swaying as she ran to the end of the line, a small tattoo poking out of her jersey. Once she turned Clarke saw who Octavia was talking about. _Lexa_.

Clarke stood in awe. She was beautiful, flirty, extremely nice, _and an athlete_. Her desire for Lexa grew as she saw the girl run around the court, draining shots from all over. She wore a shooting sleeve that covered her right arm from her wrist that led just below her shoulder.

"Hey Clarke! told ya she'd like sports!" Raven teased and soon enough everyone in their group knew it was Lexa.

"Wow." She heard all the guys say. "You weren't kidding when you said she was hot."

The game was about to start. The teams lined their benches and the starters took their seats. The announcer introduced the other team and the crowd booed as they ran to center court. Then the lights dimmed and he starting naming the starters from the home team.

He started naming the the last player, "Aaand your team captain, coming in at starting forward, a Junior from Annapolis, Maryland, number 4, Lexxxxaaaa Adams!" He was very dramatic when announcing but the crowed cheered as she took the court. Octavia and Raven side eyed her from their seats, but Clarke refused to acknowledge them. Her eyes remained on the court. On Lexa.

The game started and within the first three seconds Lexa had scored. Then she scored again. and again. By the end of the first half the score was 46-22, Lexa being the leading scorer with 18 points.

"She's not half bad Clarke," Bellamy teased, but she still refused to acknowledge any of them.

The second half started and the other team came out strong, but the home team still fought back. They targeted Lexa, trying to draw fouls on her, and it worked. Once she reached three fouls her coach subbed her out and gave her a break. Clarke's eyes followed her as she took the first seat and her coach walked over to talk to her. The team slowly chipped away the lead and the game became close. The score was now 68-58. The coach contemplated for a few seconds after the other team nailed a three pointer, and soon enough put Lexa back in the game. Before she ran out he grabbed her arm and told her something. Clarke assumed it was to be careful and watch for fouls.

As soon as she got in she was double teamed and couldn't get a shot off, but as the team guarded her they left other players open, and Lexa was able to find them. She passed to the open players and gave them the chance to score. The team quickly gained back more of a lead. The other team brought the ball down the court and Lexa went for the steal, but got called for a foul. That's number four. Her coach was screaming, he was livid. There were three minutes left and they couldn't afford to lose Lexa to fouling out.

The other team in-bounded the ball and Lexa had managed to steal it. She ran down the court on a fast break. A defender reached the net as she drew up for the layup. They made contact and both crashed to the floor, the ball falling into the net. Her teamed cheered until the ref blew his whistle and called a charge on Lexa. That was it. Her fifth foul.

The arena filled with the boos over the crowd, the other team cheered as Lexa tried to argue the call with the ref, but he wasn't listening, he already made the call. Lexa was out. She made her way to the bench, and threw her towel down in rage, then slouched into the chair. Two minutes left.

The team managed to scrape the lead, but they struggled with Lexa out. The final score was 78-70, and the crowed cheered as the girls left the court.

"Alright so what are the plans for the rest of the night?" Jasper asked.

"There's a football party tonight, if you guys wanted to go to that." Lincoln informed the group.

"If there's alcohol, we're there." Raven answered. They all laughed and walked out of the arena.

"So Clarke, your girl crushed it out there." Octavia interjected.

"Yeah she was pretty good." Clarke agreed. "But she's not my girl." she added quickly seeing as Raven was ready to make a comeback.

"What are you guys wearing tonight?" Octavia asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'll probably just wear this." Clarke answered. The group walked to Clarke and Raven's apartment for the pregame. Clarke couldn't keep her mind off of Lexa. She decided she had to text her.

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:02  
** _Nice game tonight. I didn't know you were on the basketball team._

She set her phone down but quickly picked it back up because it went off again.

 **Lexa Adams - 8:03  
** _If you would've texted me this week I could've told you ;)_

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:04  
** _phone's work both ways hun..._

 **Lexa Adams - 8:06  
** _Okay sass master. What are your plans for the night?_  
 _Are you going out?_

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:07  
** _Why? Are you hoping for me to crash into you again?_

 **Lexa Adams - 8:08** **  
** _Yeah... something like that_

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:10  
** _Well we're going to the football party.  
_ _Is your team celebrating the win with a night out?_

 **Lexa Adams - 8:11  
** _Hell yeah, maybe I'll see you out?_

Clarke stared at her phone, she didn't know what to say next. She do desperately wants to see Lexa, but she doesn't want her to know that. She waits a while before responding, thinking of a good response.

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:22  
** _Maybe_  
 _If you're lucky_

* * *

The group made their way to the football house, and Lincoln pushed his way through the crowd to get them drinks. Clarke was already feeling pretty buzzed from the four shots she took back at the apartment. She took her drink from Lincoln and the group dispersed. Clarke staying by Raven, Monty, and Jasper.

They heard a bunch of cheers coming from the front of the house, but ignored it. Clarke assumed someone was just doing a keg stand.

"Flip cup anyone?" Monty shouted over the loud voices and music. The four made their way to the table and challenged the winning team which were four big, burly linebackers.

Monty started by downing his drink then landing his cup on his third flip, the guy he was up against still flipping his cup. Raven went next, and landed it on the first flip. Then Jasper, then Clarke, who also landed it on her first flip. The team cheered and high fived, as the football players complained.

"Who's next?!" Raven shouted in confidence. Another team stepped up and didn't stand a chance. The others had flipped all of their cups before the second player had finished her drink. They were all feeling pretty drunk when the next team stepped up.

"We'll play." Clarke looked over and saw Lexa with three girls from her team, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah coffee shop girl? You think you can hang?" Raven slurred her words slightly. Lexa shook her head and laughed.

"Oh believe me... we can hang." The four girls took their places on the opposite side of the table, Lexa standing across from Clarke.

She leaned over the table looking Clarke in the eyes, "Guess I got lucky." Clarke could smell the alcohol on her. She smiled back.

"I guess you did."

"Hey! You guys can flirt later! We have a game to win Clarke!" Clarke was surprised to see that it was Monty who had made that remark, which made her laugh.

The teams filled their cups and started with Monty again. Both Monty and the girl landed their cup at the same time. Raven landed her cup before the other but they managed to catch up by the time Jasper had flipped it. Clarke and Lexa downed their drinks at the same time racing to flip them. They flipped them together as everyone screamed for their players, Clarke's landed up right on the table and Lexa's fell to the floor.

The winners cheered once again, "better luck next time! Maybe you guys should stick to basketball..." Raven was throwing shade at the girls.

"Again." One of the girls said sharply. Clarke got the idea that this girl was not a fan of losing.

"Okay before we play though, what are your names?" Lexa asked the three next to Clarke.

They introduced themselves and Lexa's team did the same. The girl who was not a fan of losing's name was Ontari. The others names were Niylah and Nia.

' _well that's going to be confusing_ ' Clarke thought to herself.

They played another game, and Clarke's team won again, and again.

"Alright I'm done, I need a break." Clarke said walking away from the table. She went to get another drink and saw that Lexa had followed. She looked the girl over and saw a very intricate tribal tattoo up the girls arm.

"Is that why you wear the sleeve?" Clarke asked. Lexa gave her a confused look, so Clarke nodded her head towards her arm as she handed Lexa a drink.

"Oh yeah, partly."

"What's the other part for?" Drunk Clarke ran her fingers over the tattoo, something she would never do if she had been sober. Electricity coursed through her fingers as she traced the tattoo. Goosebumps formed on Lexa's skin from Clarke's touch.

"The sleeve compresses my arm, so it helps relax the muscles in my shooting arm."

"You were insanely good, I was surprised." Clarke added taking her hand away.

Lexa tilted her head with a smirk toying at her lips, "What? Did you think I'd be bad?"

"No," Clarke chuckled, "I don't know what I was thinking." Blue eyes connected to green and Clarke's stomach fluttered. She took in Lexa's features. Her eyes scanned her sharp jawline, and her lips, and she quickly shot her eyes up back to Lexa's.

Lexa tilted her head with a smirk again. As if analyzing Clarke.

"How drunk are you?" Lexa asked with a laugh.

"Pretty drunk." Clarke slurred swaying slightly and Lexa laughed again. "How drunk are _you_?"

"Not drunk enough that's for sure."

"Well then, drink up!" Clarke tilted Lexa's drink to her lips. She looked around at the party and saw Raven in the corner making out with a guy. Clarke spent the night drinking with Lexa, and playing more flip cup. As the party started to slow Raven found Clarke.

"Don't wait up for me tonight," she winked, "or tomorrow morning."

"Yeah! Get it baby girl!" Clarke teased as she slapped Raven's ass when she walked away. Clarke looked around the party and seemed to have lost her friends. Her face fell into a pout.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked as she made her way back to the blue eyed girl.

"I can't seem to find my friends so we can leave." She whined like a child due to her intoxicated state.

Lexa chuckled, "I'm leaving too, let me walk you home."

They left the party and went back to Clarke's apartment. Clarke fumbled with her keys but eventually managed to stumble into her apartment, Lexa following behind. She grabbed Clarke by the waist as she swayed too far over, and almost fell.

"Okay let's get you to bed."

They made their way down the hall and into Clarke's room. Clarke sat on the edge of her bed and carefully took her shoes off.

"Lexa you should stay," she slurred. "It's not safe to walk back alone. Especially when your intoxicated."

"I'll be fine, Clarke."

"No," she argued as she chucked an over-sized t-shirt at Lexa, "You're staying. You helped me now I help you."

"Fine. But I'm staying on the couch."

"Oh no you don't! Don't think I don't know that you're going to sneak out on me once I fall asleep. You're staying here."

Lexa's heart skipped.

"Clarke you're drunk, I can't."

"Lexa. I'm not going to _sleep_ with you. I'm going to sleep. with you." the corner of Lexa's lips curled up into a smile.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Clarke cheered.

Lexa put the shirt on and Clarke tossed her a pair of shorts. She climbed into bed next to Clarke, and lay on her side. She felt the bed shift and an arm snake around her waist.

"Just so you don't get the idea of leaving." Clarke mumbled as she lowered her head into Lexa's shoulder. Clarke didn't realize the effect she was having on Lexa, and for the longest time she coudn't fall asleep because of the flutter in her stomach that this beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl was causing.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke felt the comfort of steady breathing under her. Her head rose and fell with every breath.

"Clarke." She heard a soft voice whisper.

She had to be dreaming. She ignored the voice and focused on the rise and fall of the chest beneath her. She felt her arm on someones stomach and tightened her grip, not wanting to let go. The breathing beneath her became staggered after she gently brushed the skin before pulling the body beneath her closer.

"Clarke." The voice was just above a whisper now. She moved her head and nuzzled it in the persons neck.

"What?" Her voice was tired as her breath brushed against the skin.

"As great as this is... I have to go to the bathroom..."

Clarke lifted her head to look into the eyes of the girl beneath her. She had forgotten about how she had made Lexa stay over. Lexa held her gaze, then spoke softly to regain her attention, "Clarke?"

"Oh yeah, sorry... Down the hall, last door on the right." She moved her arm off of Lexa's waist and frowned at the sudden change in pressure on the bed. "Hurry up, you're warm and I'm still tired!" Clarke shouted down the hall at the girl.

A short time passed, and soon enough Lexa was crawling back into bed as Clarke snaked her arm back around the girls waist. "Happy?" Lexa chuckled.

"Hmmm, very." Clarke tried to fall back asleep but couldn't because the girl beneath her was causing her mind to race and her stomach to tie in knots. Lexa moved her hand and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, and Clarke's stomach fluttered even more as hear breath hitched.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Clarke asked through staggered breaths as she tried not to focus on Lexa. She was failing.

"No." She replied, "Kane gave us the day off because of the win yesterday, so I have the rest of the weekend to relax."

"Wanna relax here?" She said as she drew circles with her finger on Lexa's hip. "We could order some Chinese, or whatever you want, and watch some movies."

"That sounds like fun, I need to shower and change out of your clothes though..." She could feel Clarke smile underneath her. Neither of the girls made an effort to move. They sat in silence, Clarke still traced circles on Lexa's hip and Lexa's hand was still running through Clarke's hair.

Lexa was the first to break the silence, "So you'll have to get up..." Clarke huffed and Lexa chuckled. "I'll run home, shower, and change, then be back before you know it. And while I'm gone you can order the food and pick the movies." Lexa sat up, forcing Clarke to move. She moved out of bed and Clarke sat there fiddling with her sheets as Lexa moved towards her clothes.

"You can wear the clothes back to your place, just bring them back."

"Clarke... I'm not walking back like this." Clarke looked up to see the girl in an over-sized black t-shirt that went to her mid-thighs. Clarke couldn't even see the shorts she was wearing. She started laughing and her stomach fluttered again as she watched a grin form on Lexa's mouth. Clarke shot her eyes back down to the bed. "I'll go change into my clothes from last night."

As Lexa walked to the bathroom Clarke got up and walked towards the kitchen to get some water. She heard the bathroom door open again and Lexa came into view in her clothes from last night. Her black jeans hugged her hips perfectly, and she wore a grey cut off that went down to her rib cage and revealed the side of her black bra. Clarke chugged her water as she saw black ink peaking out of Lexa's cut-off. Lexa threw on her black leather jacket, and Clarke continued to chug her water as she tried to keep herself occupied and not make it obvious how much she wanted this girl.

"Time for the walk of shame." Lexa spoke as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"Technically it's not though."

"Yeah but everyone else doesn't know that. They see a girl in last nights clothes and assume she's been shacking all night." She smiled at Clarke as she turned towards the front door, "I'll be back. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Text me when you make it home too."

"Okay mom." Lexa joked as she poked her head back into the apartment. She smiled again and shut the door. Clarke let out a heavy sigh.

 _Shit_.

* * *

Clarke heard keys jingle just outside their door as she sat down on her couch. When her roommate walked through the door she couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning!" Clarke said all too chipper for Raven.

"Keep it down, Princess. I have a killer headache."

"How was the hookup?" Clarke chuckled as she buried her chin into the back of the couch.

"Amazing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go throw up, then take a nap." Raven staggered quickly to the bathroom and then the girl was out of sight. Clarke felt her phone buzz and quickly grabbed it thinking it was Lexa, but she soon saw that it wasn't. It was her mom.

"Hey." She said as she answered.

"Hi Honey. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, how are you?"

"Ehh I'm alright. I just got done with a surgery, thought I'd give you a call. Did you get my package?"

"Yeah," Clarke spoke softly, "I did. I really appreciate it mom."

"I'm glad. I hope it didn't upset you too much. I just thought it would be a nice gift for you."

"Yeah it really was." There was a short silence between the two.

"How are your classes?" Her mom said with energy, trying to make the conversation happier. There was a knock at the door.

"They're good. It's a little stressful," she opened the door to find Lexa standing there. She smiled at the girl and moved aside for her to enter. "But I'm managing."

"You can take a seat if you want. Foods in the kitchen." Clarke told her.

"What?" Her mom asked.

"Oh sorry mom I was talking to my friend."

"Oh I didn't know you had company."

"She just got here. We're having a movie day."

"Ooohh, is this a date?"

"Nope. And with that I am hanging up, I will talk to you later mom."

"Oh Clarke come on. I was only teasing. But I'll let you go anyways. Enjoy your movie, and I'll talk to you later sweetie."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, Love you."

"Love you too mom." Clarke hung up the phone and moved to the kitchen to grab their food. Lexa had taken a seat on the couch and tossed her feet up on the coffee table.

"Make yourself at home, why don't ya?" Clarke teased and Lexa shot her a smirk.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Take your pick. I layed out a couple of good ones on the table." Lexa scanned the options.

"This one." Clarke looked at the movie in Lexa's hand as she set her food on the table.

"The Breakfast Club? Really?"

"What? It's a classic!"

"I just didn't think you'd pick that one." Clarke chuckled. "But okay." Clarke took the movie and put it in the DVD player. She sat on the couch and threw her feet up on the table as she opened her food. Lexa did the same.

"So if you didn't think I'd pick this one, which one did you think I'd go with?"

"Sinister."

Lexa's eyes widened, "Oh hell _fucking_ no! I do _not_ do scary movies."

Clarke's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me?"

"No. Absolutely not. No way in hell could you get me to watch that movie."

"You of all people, cant watch scary movies?" Clarke questioned in surprise.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're Lexa! You're covered in tattoos, you look like a total bad ass, with your personality I would totally think you'd be into scary movies!"

"Well now you know." Lexa turned back to the movie while eating her food, as Clarke still looked at the girl in awe. She slowly turned her attention back to the movie and finished eating. Clarke felt bare without Lexa in her arms, so to make up for it she wrapped herself in a blanket, and curled up with her feet underneath her.

"Where's my blanket?" Lexa asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen. Clarke turned to face her.

"Are you cold?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well do you want your own blanket?"

"No." She turned to face Clarke, then slid across the couch. She reach over Clarke and pulled the blanket out, covering both of their laps. As she settled next to Clarke she swung her arm around her shoulders. Clarke stiffened at the action but soon relaxed into the girl and sunk down on the couch lowering her head into the girls shoulder. They sat like that for a while as they watched the movie. Clarke heard Raven's door open and she shot her eyes down the hall, waiting for her friend to harass her in front of Lexa. Raven trudged down the hallway and stopped in her tracks once she saw the two girls on the couch. A giant smirked formed on her face.

"Ladies." She nodded as she walked towards the fridge. "You look cozy."

Clarke focused her eyes on the screen ignoring her roommate. She desperately wanted Raven to leave and not embarrass her in front of the beautiful girl holding her. Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in and out. In and out.

"You guys do anything fun last night after I left?" She questioned as she opened her water bottle and looked at the TV, as she side eyed the girls on the couch.

"Nope. Just came back here." Lexa answered. Clarke held her breath as Raven stopped mid sip. _Fuck._

"You stayed over?" Raven questioned with a sly smile.

Lexa nodded. "Clarke didn't want me walking home drunk."

"How nice of her," Raven said as she smirked at Clarke.

"Okay well I'm going to let you two..." she waved her hand gesturing at the two, "watch your movie." Clarke opened her eyes thinking it was finally over. "No sex on the couch!"

"Raven!" She heard the girl laugh as she shut her door. "Sorry."

Lexa chuckled, "You're fine. My sister would do the same thing."

"You have a sister?"

"Mhm" she said as she nodded, "and a little brother."

"What are their names?"

"Aden and Anya. Anya's 26, she works for a business firm in town, and Aden is 9."

"What about your parents?"

Lexa stiffened at the question and Clarke could feel her jaw clench. She took in a deep breath before speaking, "They died."

Clarke lifted her head to look into her eyes. Lexa looked away at the TV, and Clarke could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's okay to be upset." She sat up and looked down at her lap as she fiddled with her thumbs. "My dad died." Lexa's eyes shifted onto Clarke. "About a year and a half ago. This is actually his sweatshirt. My mom sent it to me last week."

Clarke took a deep breath then looked up into Lexa's piercing green eyes. She instantly calmed and started speaking. "The pain never really leaves, but... without the bitter, the sweat isn't as sweat." This was Clarke's first real moment of acceptance. She wasn't sure if she was trying to help Lexa or herself. Whichever she was doing, it worked. Lexa took her right hand and gently grazed her fingers, running her thumb over her knuckles. A soft smile formed on her lips, and Clarke reciprocated the action before leaning her head back on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa linked their fingers and lowered her head onto Clarke's.

"Are you close with your siblings?"

Lexa nodded her head against Clarke's, "We're very protective of each other. Well Anya and I are, Aden tries to be... but he can only do so much, being nine and all." She chuckled.

The movie was coming to an end and as it closed Lexa quoted it as Bender walked across the football field.

Clarke smiled as the credits rolled, "Another?"

"Yeah, you can pick as long as it's not scary." Clarke smirked as she got up to examine the movies. As she set her elbows on her knees to look over the movies, her sweatshirt rode up her back. Lexa glanced down at the skin peaking out between Clarke's sweatshirt and her leggings. Lexa took a deep breath, moving her eyes from the girls lower back.

"This one." Clarke looked back showing Lexa the cover, she shrugged.

"Okay." Clarke got up and put the second movie in, then maneuvered her way back to the couch. Lexa put her arm back around Clarke and lowered her head to hers. After a few seconds of hesitation, Clarke linked their fingers again,sending shivers down Lexa's spine. The movie started but neither of them were paying attention. All they could focus on was the girl next to them.

* * *

Lexa awoke with a jerk, causing Clarke to wake up. "Sorry," she muttered rubbing her eyes, "I had a dream I was falling." She chuckled slightly. Clarke reached out and grabbed her phone. She had 12 messages from her group chat with Octavia and Raven. She was about to open them when Lexa spoke.

"I should probably get going." Clarke nodded and got off the couch as Lexa followed. They walked to the door and Clarke slid her arms under Lexa's and gave her a hug. She held the girl tight as she reciprocated the hug. Lexa pulled away, brushing their cheeks together, then Lexa's lips skimmed the skin of Clarke's cheek. She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and pulled away.

"Thanks for today Clarke." She turned around and walked out the door. Clarke watched her as she disappeared down the stairs, her skin tingling where Lexa's lips had just kissed. She brushed her fingertips over the area and blushed. She walked back to her phone and opened her messages.

 **R** **aven ReyofSunshine  
** _Princess is on a date with Coffee Shop girl_

 **My Babe Octavia  
** _WHAT?!  
_ _Where are they?!  
_ _What are they doing?!  
_ _CLARKE ANSWER._

 **R** **aven ReyofSunshine  
** _She is a little pre-occupied O ;)  
_ _Literally they're so cute  
_ _Clarke date the girl already  
_ _O, she also spent the night last night_

 **Octavia My Babe  
** _WHAT?!_  
 _CLARKE WHY AM I NOT HEARING THIS FROM YOU?!_

 **R** **aven ReyofSunshine  
** _She is BUSY Octavia!_

 **Clarke Griffin with the Hot Ass  
** _It wasn't a date_  
 _Literally hate you two  
Goodnight._

Clarke walked down the hallway and collapsed on her bed. Her phone was vibrating but she ignored it as she tried to fall asleep, picturing herself in Lexa's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesdays were Clarke's least favorite days. It was the middle of the week and the day was filled with her hardest classes, which just made her long for the weekend even more.

Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, and Clarke were hanging around in their schools courtyard. Octavia and Raven were laying out, trying to tan, while Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy kicked a soccer ball back and forth. It was a beautiful fall day on campus. Clarke was in the middle of her Organic Chem homework.

"Clarke you're always working. Why don't you take a break?" Octavia questioned eyeing Clarke with a hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

"Yeah Griffindor, you're gonna burn yourself out." Raven added.

"I'd just prefer to get this done sooner, rather than later."Clarke answered not moving her eyes from her notebook, "If I get it done early, I have more time on weekends, which is what really matters right?" The girls shrugged and went back to tanning.

"Hey O, what time is it?" Bellamy shouted.

"1:07!" She answered. "Shit!" the siblings yelled. Bellamy ran over to grab his stuff, and Octavia scrambled to get her stuff together.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as Jasper and Monty approached.

"We told our parents we'd meet them for lunch at 1, so we need to get a move on now."

The siblings rushed away and it was just the four of them now. Jasper and Monty took a seat next to Clarke, who pulled her attention from her work due to the distraction from the Blakes.

"Organic Chem is kicking my ass."Clarke rubbed her eyes in frustration. "You guys are right I need a break."

"We always are." Raven said with a smirk. Clarke took out a blank sheet of paper and started to draw. She drew Raven lying on her back looking up at the sun, then she added Monty and Jasper to the picture. Her pencil slowly glided across the paper, and was lost as she found peace in the action. Art was always Clarke's escape when things got tough, and the frustration from her classes was too much for her to bear. She needed this. The time passed as Clarke continued to draw while the others relaxed from their hectic schedules.

"Raven didn't you say you had an appointment with your adviser?" Jasper questioned after a prolonged period of silence.

"Shit! What time is it?"

"1:30"

"Phew!" She wiped her brow, "I still have time." She got up and collected her things. "I'll see you goons later. Let's do a movie night at our place soon!" And with that Raven ran off. Jasper got up too.

"As great as this is... I am going to meet with a girl." He said confidently.

"Okay have fun." Clarke and Monty said in unison. Jasper's shoulders slumped, his brow furrowed.

"Bu- wha- did you guys hear what I said?"

"Yeah we heard."

"Jasper, all you ever talk about is girls. It's gotten to the point where we don't need to ask anymore when you tell us anything." Clarke added. Jasper's face slumped in defeat.

"Touche... I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Jas." Clarke called not moving her eyes from her drawing.

"That's amazing, Clarke." She looked up to see Monty looking over her shoulder and gave him a soft smile. One that she could always give to Monty, because he was the sweetest person to walk this earth. She continued her work as they sat in silence. Clarke finished her art and stared at it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air, the scent of fall filled her nose. She breathed out and relaxed, opening her eyes to look at her picture again.

"Clarke?" Monty asked.

"Yes, Monty?"

"How did you know you were bi?" The question startled Clarke, this conversation never came up between the two, and it made her wonder why Monty was bringing it up now.

"I always kind of knew, I guess..." Clarke shrugged her shoulders, then hesitated. "There was this girl... in 8th grade. Rachel was her name. She was amazing, and I didn't quite understand my feelings. I had a hunch but I didn't want to admit it, ya know? Well anyways I slowly realized that I liked her as more than a friend... She was the first girl I've ever been with, and that's when I really knew that I like girls too." She turned to face Monty who was staring at the ground with his brow furrowed. "Everything okay, Monty?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah. I was just curious. You and I have never had this conversation before, so I wanted to ask you about it." He answered, but Clarke felt he was keeping something out. She didn't bother to question him though.

Monty eyed Clarke's picture again, "One of these days Clarke, I'm gonna have you draw me a picture." He smiled and got up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to go to the library, I'll see you later Clarke." Monty backed away and headed in the direction the library. Clarke glanced down at her picture once more and smiled. She had managed to capture the happiness and relaxation of her friends, they looked so peaceful. She walked a few steps, still looking at her picture, when...

 _SMACK!_

A body collided with Clarke and they both fell to the ground. She heard the soft thud of a ball hitting the ground.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" She heard a soft, but strong voice ask. She looked up to see that it was Lexa who was above her. Her arms were on either side of Clarke's head as she looked down to see who it was.

"Seriously?" Lexa asked and the two girls laughed. "Why is it always you?"

"Hey this time it was your fault, not mine." Clarke chuckled. Lexa stayed with her arms on either side of Clarke's head and looked the girl over with her soft green eyes. She took a brief glance to Clarke's pink, totally kissable, lips, but it didn't go unnoticed. Clarke's face flushed and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Lexa muttered as she moved away from Clarke, and offered her hand to help her up. Lexa spotted a piece of paper that Clarke had dropped, so she picked it up. She stared at the drawing, noticing the familiar faces of Clarke's friends. Clarke was wiping dirt of her ass when she noticed Lexa staring at her drawing.

"Did you draw this?" She asked looking back up at Clarke. Clarke nodded in response. "This is amazing." She handed her back the picture and reached down to grab a football.

"Are you sure you didn't have your friends throw that, so you could run into me on purpose?" Clarke asked flirtatiously crossing her arms across her chest.

"You got me, Clarke. That's exactly what happened." Lexa laughed shrugging her shoulders and Clarke's stomach fluttered. It was the most beautiful laugh she's ever heard. She could listen to her laugh for days.

"Well, since I have you here, would you want to get dinner with me this weekend?" Lexa asked and a smile formed on Clarke's face.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Clarke questioned innocently, as she tilted her head, eyeing the beautiful basketball player that stood before her.

"Yes Clarke, I'm asking you on a date." Lexa chuckled, "I want to get to know you better, I enjoy spending time with you."

Clarke blushed looking down at the ground, "So running into each other isn't enough anymore?" She joked, a faint smirk forming on her face as Lexa chuckled. "Yeah I think that'd be fun." She brought her eyes back up to Lexa's and instantly became lost in a sea of green. She smiled again.

"Does Friday work for you?"

"Yeah Friday is perfect."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7." Lexa backed away slowly keeping her eyes on Clarke's. Clarke nodded, and when Lexa turned around to go back to her friends, she burrowed her head into her chest and walked away, smiling the biggest smile she could muster.

* * *

"Guy's help me! Please!" Octavia called from the other room.

"What do you need?" Clarke walked down the hall and into the living room.

"I don't know what movie to watch," She was eyeing the TV, and Clarke's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend.

"You're ridiculous." She said as she turned on her heel sharply and walked back into her room.

"Clarke no! Come back, I need help!"

"I have a date to get ready for O!" Clarke could hear Octavia's 'oooh' and Raven's 'Ow Ow!' from around the apartment. It was 6:15, and Lexa would be there in 45 minutes. Clarke wanted to make sure she had the perfect outfit. Just cute enough to where it looked like she was trying, but not too hard. (Even though she was trying too hard). The girls had been texting on and off since Lexa asked Clarke on their date, and all Clarke knew was what time she was coming and that it was nothing crazy.

Clarke threw on a pair of maroon jeans, along with a white low cut t-shirt. She decided to go with her little black jacket, and threw on her black combat boots. She lightly curled her hair to add a little wave to it, and applied a light amount of make-up.

"Damn Griff, you look _hot_." Raven walked into her room, and leaned on the door frame. Clarke smirked slyly and swung her hair off her shoulder seductively.

"Thanks babe." She winked. The girls laughed and Clarke walked to the kitchen with Raven behind her. Raven took a seat next to Octavia on the couch, who was still trying to figure out what movie to watch.

"Okay I've narrowed it down to _The Devil Inside_ and _Scream._ " Octavia stated to her friends.

"Devil Inside." Raven said as she threw her feet up on the table.

"Alrighty." Octavia hit play, "So Clarke, where's Lexa taking you tonight?"

"No clue. All she said was it's nothing too crazy."

"Remember Clarke, it's okay to have sex on the first date. Second date it's pretty much guaranteed." Raven said as she shoved popcorn in her mouth. Octavia nodded agreeing with her .

"You two are ridiculous." Clarke rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the water bottle she pulled from the fridge. Clarke took a seat in the chair next to her friends, waiting for Lexa to arrive. Clarke realized she left her phone in her room so she got up out of the chair and walked down the hallway into her room. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages, and saw she had missed one from Lexa.

 **Lexa Adams - 6:53  
** _Leaving now, be there in 10._

It was 7:05 which means she would be here any second.

"Oh Princess!" Raven shouted. "Your date is here!" Clarke blushed and buried her head in her hands at Raven's nickname.

"Come on, you're keeping the poor girl waiting." Octavia yelled.

Clarke walked down the hallway, stopping in her tracks when she saw Lexa. The girl had her hair wavy and pushed to one side, she wore a plain grey v-neck that hugged her in all the right places, white skinny jeans with black shoes, and a fitted black blazer. Raven looked from Clarke to Lexa.

"You two are going to be the hottest couple ever to walk this campus." She said still moving her eyes back and forth between the girls. Lexa smiled and looked at the grownd, and Clarke smirked at the girls reaction. She walked over to the door grabbing her black purse as she went.

"You ready?" Lexa asked.

"Mhm." Clarke nodded with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." The girls grunted from the couch, and right before Clarke shut the door Raven shouted at them.

"Make good choices!" Clarke and Lexa laughed in the hallway and walked down the stairs towards Lexa's car. Once they reached her car she opened the girl for her beautiful blonde date.

"So... Princess?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeahh... It's a group thing, I'll explain it later. Where are we going?" Clarke asked as she slid into the car.

"You'll see." Lexa smirked as she shut the door.

* * *

Lexa took Clarke to a really cute, quaint, local restaurant that she's never heard of. It was easy for the girls to talk here so the conversation between the two flowed and there was never a dull moment.

"So you're 21?"

"Yes."

"But you're going to turn 22 this year?"

"Mhm," Lexa nodded.

"How are you a Junior then? Shouldn't you be a Senior?"

The girl chuckled at the question, "My parents were scared to put me into Kindergarten. I was kind of an... aggressive child." She smirked. "They weren't sure what I would do, so they tried to wait as long as they could to put me into school. I started a year later than I was supposed to."

"Were your siblings anything like that?"

"Anya, not so much... she's more responsible and has always had a strong head. Aden tries to be exactly like me so, yes." She laughed and took a sip of her drink. "What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child right here. But Raven and Octavia are basically family, so..." she let the end of her sentence trail off.

"So where does the name 'Princess' come from?" Lexa asked quirking an eyebrow as she leaned her forearms on the table, linking her own hands together.

Clarke chuckled, "Apparently, this is coming from Raven, I have an attitude and hold my self on a high, all-mighty pedestal, in a sense that I'm royalty. So Raven would call me Princess when she though I was acting like that, and it just stuck. Now everyone does it." Lexa chuckled.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have an attitude, and hold yourself on a higher pedestal?"

"Attitude, hell yes, pedestal... not so much."Both of them laughed as the took a sip of their drinks. The waitress came buy with the check and Lexa grabbed it and payed. The girls got up and walked out.

"So how long have you been playing basketball?" Clarke asked as they walked down the street.

"Since I was 10."

"Wow that's a long time. No wonder your so good." Clarke smiled as she nudged Lexa with her shoulder. "Where are we going now?"

Lexa looked up and smirked at Clarke.

"Let me guess...'You'll see'?"

"You know me so well Clarke." She smiled mischievously and continued to walk back to her car. Right as they were about to reach her car, a girl, about 12 years old, came up to them.

"Um... excuse me... Lexa...I'm a really big fan and I was wondering if I could get your autograph." Clarke smiled once she realized this girl was talking to Lexa.

"Of course! What do you want me to sign?" Lexa asked, squatting down to meet this girls height. The girl took out a little fun sized basketball and handed it to Lexa along with a sharpie. She signed her name then handed it back to the girl.

"Thanks! I'm such a huge fan, my family and I go to every single game."

"I'm glad you like it so much, the fans are the best part about the game." Lexa smiled down at the little girl.

"Thanks again, and good luck next week!" The girl ran back towards her family, showing them the ball as she ran.

"I didn't realize I was on a date with a celebrity." Clarke joked and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Get in the car." Lexa chuckled as she opened the door for Clarke, and she drove off to their new destination.

* * *

Lexa pulled into an empty parking lot of a baseball field just outside of town. She got out and went into the trunk to grab a blanket.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just come with me." She said taking Clarke's hand in hers. Clarke flinched at the touch, her skin tingled at the feel of Lexa's fingers laced with hers. She reached the center of the outfield and released Clarke's hand. She layed down the blanket and sat on it and patted the spot next to her for Clarke to follow.

"I thought we could sit and watch the stars. I do it with Aden all the time, and he loves it." She looked up at the stars and brought one knee into her chest. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes off Lexa. The moonlight hit her skin making her look more perfect than ever. Her hair flowed down her shoulder and her eyes, oh her eyes, were beyond beautiful. She looked at the sky like she was in love, so much passion and desire, Clarke yearned for the day where Lexa would look at her like that.

Clarke leaned back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Lexa looked back and smiled at Clarke before mimicking the action. A silence overtook the two but it wasn't awkward, and neither fished for something to say. It was comfortable, relaxing even.

"My parents used to do this with Anya and I. They'd take us camping and we'd sit out by the lake and stare up at the stars." Lexa spoke softly. You could hear the sorrow in her voice and all Clarke wanted to do was hug her. "They died 8 years ago. Aden was only 1, so he's never going to know them." Her voice was cracking and Clarke could tell she was holding back tears. She moved over on the blanket, and slowly linked their fingers together, and then rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

"What happened?" Clarke asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Lexa remained silent. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"House fire." Lexa finally said. She moved her head so she could look Clarke in the eyes, and she instantly became lost in a sea of blue. "Anya and I were able to get out with Aden, my dad went back in for my mom, and then the house collapsed. There was no way they both could have made it." Lexa took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"My dad was deployed over seas. He served for 13 years, and near the end of my senior year of high school, he surprised me by coming home. We decided to go out as a family. My high school wasn't exactly in the best area. We walked out of the store and these guys started shooting from their car. My dad, jumped on top of me and my mom, trying to shield us. He sacrificed his life to save ours." Clarke stopped to catch her breath. "13 years in the service and he dies from a drive by shooting." Tears started to fall and Clarke buried her head into Lexa's shoulder. The girls continued to sit in silence as they comforted each other.

Clarke sighed, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Clarke."

Clarke sat up and eyed Lexa, "I just didn't imagine that I'd be crying on our first date." She chuckled, trying to rid herself of these painful emotions.

"I didn't imagine you'd actually go on a date with me, but here you are." She said as she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. Clarke blushed at the action.

"I didn't imagine I'd ever have the chance to go on a date with you."

"Why's that?"

"God, have you seen yourself? You're easily the most gorgeous girl in a 100 mile radius." A huge smile broke out on Lexa's now pink face and it was the most beautiful smile Clarke has ever seen. Lexa sat up and came face to face with Clarke.

"Second most gorgeous girl." She said, and Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion, "You're the first." Clarke blushed and smiled widely as she hung her head, eyes looking at her hands in her lap.

"Wow you're such a romantic sap." Clarke mocked as she slowly brought her head back up to look at Lexa. Her eyes darted from her eyes, to her lips, then back to her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Lexa's hand was soon on the back of Clarke's neck and she closed the distance, bringing their lips together. It was all Clarke could dream of. Lexa's lips were so soft and luscious and so... kissable. She tilted her head to the side, changing the angle of the kiss, and allowed their mouths to move together. The kiss was soft and sweet as their lips slowly moved around the others. Clarke has been longing for this ever since the day she met her, and she could tell that Lexa has too. She wanted it to last forever, but was sadly disappointed when Lexa pulled away. Clarke lingered for a little bit longer before she opened her eyes.

"It's getting late, I should take you home." She said as she pressed her forehead to Clarke's.

"In like, two minutes." Clarke stated, pressing her lips to Lexa's once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa walked back to her apartment after a long day of classes. The only thing that got her through the day was her constant meet ups with Clarke. Whenever the two girls had a chance, they would meet up: whether it was in the library, in the lounge of one of the halls, or even just a quick 'hi' and 'bye'. And when they weren't together, they were always texting. She smiled to herself as she thought of their progressing relationship.

Lexa walked into her apartment and was greeted by an overjoyed dog. The rottweiler bounced on his paws towards her, jumping with excitement. "Hi Commander." She greeted, dropping her bag and crouching down to meet him. While she praised her dog, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that it was her sister who was calling. She gave Commander one last pat before answering her phone.

"Hey Anya." Lexa answered.

" _You're alive?!_ " Her sister joked, " _We haven't heard from you in a while, I was wondering if something happened..._ "

"Nothing happened," Lexa chuckled, "I've just been busy with classes and practice."

" _Mmhhmm_ ," she drawled, " _And dating?_ " She added. Lexa could tell from her sisters tone that she was quirking an eyebrow, however she ignored Anya's comment.

"Do you need something?"

" _Yeah I need your help_. _I have to go to a convention in Chicago this weekend, and I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. I need you to take Aden until I get back. Do you think you can swing it? I know you have a lot with basketball and classes, but it would be much appreciated if you did this._ "

"Anya he's my little brother, of course I can make it work."

" _Okay well I leave Friday afternoon, so you'll have to pick him up from school at 3, and I should be back either Monday or Tuesday._ "

"Okay."

" _So is there anyone special? You've been MIA, so I figured you found someone to replace us_."

"I went on a date with this one girl. It's nothing serious yet, but I do like her."

" _Is she pretty?_ "

"Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her Anya." Lexa caught herself smiling widely at the receiver.

" _What I would give to see the look on your face right now. You're probably smiling like an utter idiot_." Her sister joked, knowing that she was right. " _Hey I have to finish up here at work, but thanks for taking Aden. And we can talk about your new girl when I come back."_

Lexa smiled again, Clarke wasn't her girl... yet. "Bye Anya. Have fun on your trip." She hung up the phone and moved to her kitchen, grabbing an apple. Lexa hadn't seen her brother in a few days, more like 2 weeks. Anya will take him to her games when she can but with classes and practice it's hard getting free time to see him. Lexa had three days before she saw her brother, and couldn't hide her excitement. Aden was special to her and Lexa felt a weekend with her brother was needed.

* * *

" _What?_ " Lexa glared. Her eyes drilling into Coach Kane.

"You guys practiced like shit today." He shouted throwing his arms up motioning to the whole team. "We had a great win yesterday, and you girls took that as an opportunity to slack off! I'm not having it. Practice tomorrow 1-4, and bring your running shoes!"

"Coach I have to-"

"No questions, Lexa!" Kane glared at her, and Lexa glared right back. Kane lowered his voice and spoke sternly, the anger still prominent. "Practice at 1, be here 30 minutes early. If you guys don't come ready to play, you'll be running until graduation." Kane and the other coaches walked off the court, leaving the girls standing there for a little bit longer. Lexa's jaw and fists were now clenched, her nails digging in to her palm. She was supposed to pick up Aden tomorrow, how was she going to find someone to pick him up and watch him for an hour?

"You all better come ready tomorrow." She turned around addressing her team, they all turned rigid. An angry Kane, they could handle... but an angry Lexa was another story. "I'm not putting up with this bullshit again! Put your head's on straight and get your sorry asses into this gym on time tomorrow, or else." She turned sharply towards the locker room to go grab her stuff when a thought hit her. She reached her locker and pulled her phone out of her bag, as she walked out of the locker room.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Clarke."

" _Hey Lexa! What's up?_ "

"I was wondering if you could do me a _huge_ favor?"

" _No promises_ ," Clarke chuckled and Lexa's heart fluttered. She missed her laugh already, " _but I can try_."

"Okay well my brother is supposed to be staying with me this weekend, and I'm supposed to pick him up from school tomorrow... But Kane just threw a practice on us and I'm not going to be able to get him. Could you possibly pick him up and just hang out with him for an hour until I'm done with practice? It's fine if you can't, it would just be really helpful."

" _What time would I need to get him?_ "

"3 O'Clock at Arkadia Elementary."

" _Yeah I can do that! No problem._ "

"Clarke, you just made my life so much easier." She sighed a breath of relief, running a hand over her forehead, and down her messy ponytail. "Thank you so much. I definitely owe you one."

" _Let me take you on a date and we can be even_."

Lexa smirked as she got into her car. "Can't get enough of me can you?" She joked as she slid her keys into the ignition.

" _Ehh, you're alright._ " Clarke added and Lexa scoffed.

"I'm amazing."

" _Oh really now?_ " Clarke teased.

"Whatever you say, Clarke. I can come pick Aden up after practice. Really Clarke thank you so much for this."

" _Anytime Lexa, I'll see you tomorrow_." Lexa hung up the phone and drove back to her apartment, trying to fight off the smile that was forming on her face.

* * *

Clarke pulled up to Arkadia Elementary School, and got out of her car looking for Aden. Lexa had told Clarke that he knew who to look for, but just to be safe Clarke asked for a picture of him so she could spot him in the crowed. She glanced down at the picture, then glanced at the swarm of kids leaving the school. She couldn't find him, so she leaned onto the hood of her car and waited. A few minutes passed when she heard a throat clear to her right.

"Excuse me..." the little boy swallowed, "Are you Clarke?" This kid was tall for his age, he had blonde hair and slivery blue eyes, nothing like Lexa's brown hair and green eyes, but they were easily as captivating. He stood with his chest puffed out and chin held high, so much pride for a little kid. Clarke didn't have to think twice about who this was, he held himself exactly as his sister did.

Clarke smiled down at Aden, "Yes. I'm assuming your Aden." He nodded quickly and smiled, which made Clarke smile even more. "So Aden, where do you want to go? Are you hungry? We can go get some lunch?"

He shook his head, "No, I was actually wondering if I could get in to see Lexa's practice? I haven't seen her play in a long time, and last time she watched me the team let me in." Clarke contemplated what Aden was saying. If they let him in once, it shouldn't be a problem, the only thing she wasn't sure about was her. Would she be allowed in?

"I don't know if they'll let me in." Clarke responded in an 'I don't know' tone.

"I'll just say you're with me! Trust me. Kane loves me, I mean, who wouldn't?" He grabbed the car handle and threw door open, sliding into the front see.

Clarke smiled, as if she didn't need any more assurance, "Wow, you really are Lexa's brother." She laughed and moved around the car to the drivers seat. Aden was very talkative on the way to the arena, and Clarke really liked it.

" _And then_ , during a kickball game, I kicked the ball so hard it nailed Tommy Westbrooke in the face! He always tries to pick on me, but he seriously underestimates me strengths." Clarke laughed to herself as she pictured Aden being a little Lexa, fighting off bullies.

"I'm sure he does." Clarke said as she put her car in park and got out of the car.

"Anya says I get it from Lexa. She said she was always causing trouble in school. I don't cause trouble though, but if trouble finds me I'm always up for the challenge."

"Aden, how old are you?" Clarke already knew the answer, but for some reason, she needed to hear the kid say it himself.

"9, why?"

"You certainly don't act like it." She laughed as she pushed through the doors. She heard the faint sound of a whistle echo through the arena, and Aden sprinted off in the direction. Clarke chased after him. He ran down the stairs to the front row and sat at the edge of the seat, eyeing the court intently. The team was running around the court, doing some drill that Clarke didn't understand. She quickly spotted her favorite player, and smiled as she ran gracefully around the court, barking commands and pushing her teammates. No one seemed to notice they were there until a few minutes later, when Aden made it known.

"Yeah, Lexa!" He screamed as his sister drained a three pointer for the fifth time. She quickly turned her head to see her overly energetic brother jumping up and down in the stands, she smiled when she saw him, and the beautiful girl next to him. She glanced at Kane as she ran around the court some more, and he didn't seem to care. He blew his whistle once more before shouting, "Get some water!"

Lexa grabbed a bottle and sipped it as she walked over to her fans.

"When I said hang out with him for an hour, I didn't mean at my practice." She said with a smirk.

"He insisted. Said Kane loves him, and that I'd be okay because 'I'm with him'." Clarke chuckled.

"He's a handful, this one." Lexa said ruffling his hair. Aden smacked her hand away and jumped up, throwing his arms around his sisters neck.

"I missed you." He said and Lexa's hand relaxed against his back.

"I missed you too bud. I gotta get back but we will hang out tonight, I promise."

"Can Clarke come?" Aden asked as he whipped around to look at a blushing Clarke. Lexa fought off a smile as she stared at a clearly flustered Clarke. What Lexa didn't know was that Clarke wasn't flustered by Aden asking her to join them. She was flustered at how hot Lexa was. The sweat dripping from her brow, and her muscles, onto her cleavage that was barely noticeable through her practice jersey, but Clarke noticed. Lexa just thought she was blushing at the fact that Aden wanted to be with her, but oh it was so much more than that.

"If she would like to." Lexa smirked eyes never moving from Clarke's, and that drove her even more crazy. Clarke swallowed hard.

"I'd love to." Aden jumped up and cheered and Lexa shot them both a smile. Kane called them back to a quick game of shirts verse skins. Clarke prayed to the high heavens, that Lexa would be a shirt. She couldn't take staring at this girls bare skin.

"Adams, Forrest, Lewis, Nichols, Hansen, and Smith; Skins." Clarke didn't even hear Kane call off the other names. She was too pre-occupied by Lexa, taking her shirt off. A little too slowly, she might add. Clarke's breath hitched, her palms became sweaty, and she had to cross her legs to subside the burning feeling traveling up in between her thighs. She was trying to act calm, cool, and collected, but oh boy was she far from it.

* * *

Practice came to a close and Clarke was more than happy to get out of there. She had been suffering watching a sweaty Lexa run shirtless, up and down the court, totally dominating the game. She was quick, and agile, and just amazing, however Clarke couldn't be mesmerized by her ability to play basketball, because she was too busy being mesmerized by her amazing body. Lexa ran over to them, her jersey in her hand and not on her body, panting from her tiring game. Clarke was silently cursing Lexa for not putting her jersey back on, but was also slightly praising her for it. She couldn't help but look at her chest, as it rose and fell with every breath Lexa took. She broke her gaze, not wanting to think about all the things she wished she could be doing to her right now.

"So how about we go get dinner, then go home and watch a movie?" She asked her little brother, and when he nodded happily, she turned her head to face Clarke. It took everything inside her not to jump Lexa right then and there. She nodded with a smile knowing that she couldn't speak.

"Great, I'll shower real quick, and I'll meet you guys back here."

' _Oh I'll come with_.' Clarke thought. She would love to shower with Lexa, there wet bodies pushed up against one another, hands roaming un-chartered skin, their lips pressed together. ' _I'm fucked. I am royally fucked.'_

Lexa came back twenty minutes later, all fresh and clean. They made their way out of the arena, and Clarke decided to follow Lexa and Aden to dinner in her car, then back to her apartment. They were greeted by an overjoyed Commander, and Aden bent down to play with him.

After a while they settled on the couch to start the movie, Aden smushed in between Clarke and Lexa, with Commander curled up next to Lexa. Aden began dozing off and soon fell asleep on Clarke's shoulder.

"He likes you." She heard Lexa speak with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"Lexa you're brother is the most adorable, hard-headed child I have ever met." Lexa smiled.

"You didn't know me as a kid."

"Yeah he told me he gets it from you." Clarke laughed a laugh that Lexa had been waiting all week to hear. Lexa slowly stood up and wrapped her arm under Aden's knees and around his back. Lexa carried him so effortlessly down to her room and tucked him into bed. She placed a kiss on his temple before walking back out to Clarke. Commander had nuzzled his way over on the couch taking Lexa's spot next to Clarke. She took to the other side of the girl, and flung her arm around Clarke, bringing her tightly into her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem. I enjoyed spending time with your brother." Lexa smiled as Clarke broke out of her embrace to stare into her deep green eyes. "Plus I got to see you shirtless." Clarke looked down and played with the hem of Lexa's shirt.

"Glad you liked the view." Lexa smirked flirtatiously.

"I'm hoping one day, I'll get so see it again." Clarke looked up and Lexa saw desire in her eyes. Her pupils were so dilated, she could see the want, no the need, in Clarke's eyes.

Without thinking Lexa smashed their lips together, the desire building up in her as well. Clarke was quick to deepen the kiss, biting down on Lexa's bottom lip and pulling slightly with her teeth. Lexa moaned as she pressed her lips harder into Clarke's. They fought over control as the power of the kiss intensified. Clarke swung her legs over Lexa and straddled her hips. She trailed kisses down her neck stopping right at her collar bone and began biting and sucking, fully intending on leaving a mark. Clarke gasped onto Lexa's neck when the girl put her hands on her ass and pulled her closer, her hips grinding down into Lexa's. Clarke put her hands on Lexa's stomach, then slowly ran her fingtertips down, toying with the band of Lexa's pants. Lexa leaned her head back, reveling in the sensation Clarke was causing, Clarke began to nip and suck at her neck again, but Lexa had to stop her.

"Clarke. We can't." She panted in between breaths. "Aden."

Clarke was frustrated but she understood. They couldn't do anything with her brother there. "I'm sorry," Clarke said, "I've just been worked up ever since I saw you at practice." She looked down at Lexa through her lashes, and Lexa's heart skipped.

She placed her hands on Clarke's hips, as Clarke put her hands on her shoulders, "I'm flattered, and majorly turned on, but it just wouldn't be right with Aden here. And on my couch..." Her voice trailing at the end of her sentence.

"So when can I take you on that date?" Clarke asked, still straddling Lexa, the burning feeling in her legs never ceased. She made note to take a _very_ cold shower when she got home.

"Would you like to do a weekday, or a weekend?" Lexa asked brushing a lose strand of hair out of Clarke's face.

"Weekend." Clarke spoke abruptly. "That way I get to spend more time with you."

Lexa smiled widely and so did Clarke. Lexa cupped Clarke's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, breaking away after a few seconds.

"I'm trying to calm down, you can't do shit like that, Lexa." Clarke was very frustrated, but Lexa didn't answer, she just smiled as if she knew what she was doing the whole time.

"Can we do Friday again?"

"Friday works. We get back Thursday night, so I should be well rested for next Friday."

"Where are you going?"

"We have an away game at Azgeda on Thursday, so we'll leave Wednesday and get back late Thursday after the game."

"Damn I wish I could see your sweaty body run up and down the court again..." Clarke said hands trailing down Lexa's body, barely caressing her breasts, but just a simple touch made Lexa's body jolt. Clarke smiled a victorious smile.

" _Clarke_." Lexa said sternly, her eyes narrowed.

"God I can't help it," she leaned in pressing a hard kiss to Lexa's lips, "You're just so hot." She breathed against her lips, and at that Lexa shuttered. They kissed for a while, Lexa had her hands on Clarke's ass, while Clarke gripped Lexa's breast with one hand and cupped her face with the other.

"Okay I have to go, before I lose my sanity." Clarke said abruptly breaking the kiss and stepping off of Lexa. She walked the girl to the door, and leaned against it.

"So I'll see you next Friday." Clarke said.

"I'll probably see you before then. Aden's going to ask to see you again, so try and make some time for him when he does."

"I can't wait." Clarke said leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa. It wasn't sexual, or full of lust. It was sincere, and full of trust and adoration. It was a simple kiss but it was without a doubt Lexa's favorite. When Clarke pulled away her heart fluttered.

"God I hope Aden asks to see you soon."

Clarke chuckled, "I'll see you later, gorgeous." She placed a quick peck on Lexa's cheek and walked out of the apartment to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Princess!" Raven yelled through the apartment as she walked through the front door. Clarke had still been sleeping, and awoke abruptly at her roommates entrance. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, trying to drown out the noise. She heard her door open and before she could figure out what was happening, a body jumped on top of her.

"Clarke! Clarke, wake up!" But it wasn't Raven, Clarke barely recognized the voice, but as soon as she did she threw the pillow off her head and at the child jumping on top of her.

"It's not nice to jump on people, Aden." Clarke said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I do it to Lexa all the time. Anya would kill me if I did it to her."

"He's right, she would." Clarke looked up to see Lexa leaning on her door frame, her left leg crossed over her right as she used the door for support. She had on white shorts and a black tank top with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore black converse. Her tattoo was fully visible on her arm, and Clarke was guessing more of her mysterious back tattoo would be peaking out from the girls top.

"I'm guessing Raven let you in?" Clarke asked swallowing her thirst. Lexa looked good, hell Lexa always looked good.

Lexa nodded, "We ran into her when we pulled up."

"Well this really is a surprise. What brings you two to my apartment at," she checked her phone, "9:30 in the morning!" She raised her voice, her tone slightly exasperated.

"Come on Clarke, get up! We're going on an adventure!"

"An adventure?" Clarke asked, "Where to?"

"I don't know, that's why it's an adventure!" Aden said excitedly, causing both Clarke and Lexa to laugh.

"Okay well if we're going on an adventure, I need to change!" She brought her hands to Aden's stomach and started tickling, "Which means you gotta get your booty off of me." Aden screamed with laughter as Clarke continued to tickle him.

"Okay, Okay!" He conceded, and right as Clarke let her guard down, Aden jumped over her and started to tickle her.

"That's not fair!" Clarke said through spurts of laughter, "Aden stop!"

Clarke felt the weight of the boy leave her body, but he didn't do it willingly. She opened her eyes to see that Lexa had grabbed the kid by his legs and was holding him upside down spinning him around the room. Aden was laughing uncontrollably, and Clarke smiled as she watched the interaction with Lexa and her brother.

"Clarke told you to get off of her and you didn't," Lexa said as she stopped spinning, but instead shook her brother.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed, "Clarke, I'm sorry!"

"You're pardoned for your crimes, Aden." Clarke laughed as Lexa continued to shake him.

"Lexa stop! She said I was pardoned!" Aden continued to laugh.

"Just because she pardoned you, doesn't mean that I have." The two of them laughed as Lexa continued to shake and spin her brother upside down.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Raven said as she moved to the door frame.

Aden gasped, "Lexa she said a bad word!"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like you haven't heard Anya swear Aden."

"Lex, I'm pretty sure I hear you swear more than An." Lexa started to spin and shake her brother again. "Okay I'm sorry! I take it back!"

Lexa finally set her brother down on the ground, both of them were out of breath from laughing so much.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Raven asked.

Aden spun around so fast, Clarke was sure he was going to get whiplash. "We're going on an adventure!"

"An adventure? Wow, how'd you manage to convince Clarke to go?"

"Easy. I just showed up." Aden said. This made Clarke laugh, because this kid was so confident and cocky around her it was cute.

"Sorry Aden, but I think it's actually because your sister showed up." Raven teased pointing to Lexa.

"Please." Aden scoffed. "They may like each other, but I'm the real reason Clarke is coming with. Just look at me." Aden stood up and puffed out his chest. Raven laughed as Clarke and Lexa both blushed at Aden's bluntness.

Raven laughed, "I like him Lexa."

"Alright Aden, let's let Clarke change so we can get going."

"Lexa, you're not gonna help her?" Raven teased with a huge smile as her head tilted to the side. She could feel Clarke's glare boring into the side of her head, but she ignored it.

"Yeah Lex, aren't you gonna help Clarke change?" Aden said spinning from his sisters grasp to look at her with a smirk.

"You've known my brother for 5 minutes and you're already a bad influence on him." Raven just laughed as she walked away from the door frame. "Come on, Aden. Clarke's a big girl she can get ready herself." The two left and Clarke's room was quiet. She layed down on her bed and groaned from the comments that not only Raven made, but also Aden. Lexa was right, that kid is a handful.

Clarke got out of bed and threw on a pair of jean shorts, and a red Polis University tank top along with her black and white running shoes. She threw her hair in a ponytail and made her way down the hall into the living room. She spotted Lexa sitting on the couch alone, rubbing her palms over her face.

"Where's Aden?" Clarke asked. Lexa lifted her head up to look at Clarke, giving her a fake smile.

"With Raven." She said slightly annoyed. "She told him that he could watch her 'make something go boom'." She half chuckled half groaned. "I'm sorry for Aden, I told you he can be a lot. And for showing up unannounced on a Sunday. Aden wanted to surprise you." Lexa looked up and took in Clarke's appearance, she looked so beautiful, even in the simplest of outfits.

"If I didn't witness that kid pass out on a couch between us, I would think he never calms down." Clarke said as she offered a hand to Lexa, to help the girl stand from the couch. She accepted and stood to face Clarke.

"It's his ADD, but he does a pretty good job of controlling it for barely taking his medicine. He's a strong kid."

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense now..." Lexa looked up and smirked at Clarke. Her eyes briefly glanced to her lips then back up the Clarke's eyes.

"Come on, if we go now we can witness Raven make something go boom." Lexa chuckled as she shook her head, but Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

\\\\\

* * *

\\\\\

"Aden, please slow down." Lexa said loudly in order for her brother to hear. They had found out about a hiking trail and Aden would not stop asking to go unless Lexa said yes. So as they found themselves walking the trail, Aden sprinted ahead, picking up sticks and pretending it was a sword. His swift movements, and agile jabs, made Clarke think that if her actually had a sword, he could do some real damage.

"Does Aden fight? Like for sport?" Clarke asked, Lexa's eyes never moving away from her brother, she nodded.

"He has taken many different classes of Martial Arts. Like I said, he's strong."

"See, I took that as 'he's strong in controlling his ADD' no he's a skilled fighter." Lexa and Clarke both laughed, and Lexa turned to face Clarke. She was captured in her deep blue eyes, not wanting to look away.

"So Clar-" Lexa's attention was pulled away when she saw Aden begin to climb a tree. "Aden get down." She didn't even seem upset, her tone had more of an annoyed 'seriously?' connotation to it.

"Lexa come on! We used to do this all the time." A small smirk toyed at Lexa's lips as she remembered climbing trees with Aden and Anya, jumping from branches to branches, never having an ounce of fear. Without thinking, Lexa started to climb the tree after Aden.

"Um... How are you guys scaling this tree like it's nothing?"

"Aden, Anya, and I used to do this all the time. It's like a second nature to us." Clarke watched in awe as Lexa and Aden climbed all the way to the top. She couldn't even see them anymore, she could only hear the laughter coming from the both of them.

"Hey guys, you planning on coming down anytime soon?" There was total silence in the canopy of the trees.

"Lexa?" No response. "Aden?" Nothing. Clarke walked to the base of the tree and stared up. It was useless because the leaves and branches were so thick she couldn't see anything, just green.

 _Like Lexa's eyes,_ she thought and smiled to herself.

"Seriously guys, this whole silent treatment isn't cool... You're kind of scaring me." Just then a pair of hands quickly pecked at her waist, while a voice screamed her name. Clarke jumped forward out of the grasp, screaming. She turned around to see Lexa standing in front of her, with Aden on her back. Clarke punched her shoulder, a little harder than she anticipated but she was a little angry from being scared.

"Asshole." She murmured with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow. Lexa saw the tiny bit of anger in her eyes. She dropped Aden and reached her hands for Clarke's waist.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled with the most beautiful smile, "Clarke, I'm sorry." She continued to chuckle and Clarke knew she couldn't stay mad. She playfully pushed Lexa's shoulder.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I won't do it again, I promise." She was genuine with her beautiful smile still plastered to her face. Lexa pulled her in to a hug, that Clarke didn't reciprocate which made Lexa laugh even more. "Wow, you really do have an attitude."

"How did you guys do that? You went up this tree!"

"We jumped around a little bit, came down over there." Lexa pointed to a tree a ways away.

"How the hell did you 'jump around' that far?!" Lexa just smiled. "Wipe that damn smile of your face," she said as she walked past Lexa bumping her shoulder as she did. Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed Clarke by the wrist, spinning her around the face her.

"I know you're not mad. You're just being stubborn." Clarke finally managed to smile, a smile that she had been fighting since she called Lexa ann 'asshole'. Lexa smiled too.

"Oh my god just kiss already." Clarke turned around and saw Aden sitting at the base of a tree trunk fiddling with a stick.

"Aden." Lexa was annoyed now, glaring at her brother. "You're comments are not appreciated."

"How about, we go get some food?" Clarke said trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you! I'm starving, can we get pizza? No wait, I want a burger." The three made their way back down the trail to the car. As they walked Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, intertwining their fingers. Clarke looked over and smiled, and the two walked back to the car hand in hand.

\\\\\

* * *

\\\\\

Thursday approached rather quickly, and Clarke spent the whole day waiting for tonight. Lexa had a game at Azgeda university that was being broadcast on TV. She couldn't wait to watch it. Raven and Clarke had invited their whole group of friends over to watch the game. The day dragged on but Clarke only had a few hours to go, until she'd be able to watch her favorite basketball player.

She had finished with her classes and was on her way back to her apartment, moving quickly. (as if moving quickly would make time move faster). Clarke walked through her front door and moved to her room throwing her back pack down. It was still too early to even start making the food, so she decided to kill some time by drawing. She grabbed her sketch book and started drawing a really intricate, almost tribal like, design. She didn't even remember where the idea came from until she finished. She recognized the picture and softly smiled to herself. She drew Lexa's tattoo. How could she forget that those beautiful, intricate designs were permanently in-scripted on the the girls body? Clarke's train of thought was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and the loud voices of her friends.

She walked out to see Raven and Octavia standing in the kitchen, with Monty and Jasper making themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Clarke!" Jasper waved from the couch.

"Hey Jas." She answered with a smile.

"So when's the food gonna be ready?"

Octavia, Clarke, and Monty worked on all the snacks, and made sure they were ready before game time. Just before the game was about to start Lincoln and Bellamy showed game started and everyone talked and laughed while still kept their eyes on the game, Clarke more so than the others.

Lexa was on fire. Any time she got the ball she was making baskets left and right, but Azgeda wasn't backing down. With 1 minute to go in the game Azgeda made a basket, putting them up 80-78, and with a quick turnover by Polis Azgeda had the ball back. They tried to run out the clock, but with Lexa's hard defense she caused a turnover. Polis in-bounded the ball with three seconds left. They were too busy double teaming the ball that they didn't notice an open Lexa at half-court. Her teammate quickly passed the ball and Lexa shot it with 1 second left. The buzzer was going off as the ball was flying through the air, and sure enough it hit the backboard and bounced in. Polis won with the final score of 81-80.

Everyone in the apartment was jumping up and screaming because of this amazing game. The girls basketball team has continued their winning streak, their undefeated season still going strong. Everyone was high five-ing and cheering, when they heard Raven.

"Hey look who's on TV." She said with a slight smirk. They all turned to see Lexa standing next to a reporter.

" _I'm here with Lexa Adams, the leading scorer of the game tonight with 28 points. Congrats on the win Lexa, how does it feel after coming off of a win like that?_ "

" _Thank you, it feels amazing. That was one of the toughest games we've played all season. Azgeda put up a tough fight and they never backed down, you have to give credit where credit is due, and Azgeda played a great game._ "

" _What was going through your mind in those last 3 seconds?_ "

" _I knew we just needed to get the ball down the court for a shot. When Ontari was being double teamed I knew that was my opportunity to get open, and Ontari saw that. She set me up perfectly for that shot._ "

" _Your team remains undefeated, and is projected to win the final tournament, which would be a first for the University. How does it feel knowing you could possibly lead your team to make history for your school?_ "

" _That's not something we need to think about right now, we take things one day at a time, one practice, one game at a time. We can't distract ourselves by looking too far into the future._ "

" _Thank you Lexa._ " Lexa turned away from the camera and made her way back to the locker room.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say.

"She's very well spoken." Lincoln said. "No wonder she's captain."

Everyone dispersed around the apartment to do their own things. Clarke reached for her phone to send a message.

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:30  
** _Dayumm Lexa, back at it again with the buzzer beaters ;)  
Really though that game was amazing, you totally killed it.  
Proud of you:)_

 **Lexa Adams - 8:47  
** _Thanks Clarke. It means a lot that you watched._

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:50  
** _Hey I wasn't the only one. We had a huge watch party with everyone!  
Also we may need some bodyguards for our date tomorrow._

 **Lexa Adams - 8:51  
** _um... why?_

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:52  
** _Because you're a celebrity. We can't have people bombarding you on our date!_

 **Lexa Adams - 8:54  
** _Hardly, Clarke  
And don't worry, I'm all yours tomorrow:)_

 **Clarke Griffin - 8:57  
** _Good:)_

As the night continued her friends slowly started to leave. By the time they had all left, Clarke was left watching Netflix by herself on the couch. Clarke and Lexa texted all night until Lexa fell asleep on the bus. Clarke couldn't help the smile that crept across her face at the thought of Lexa texting her until she couldn't keep her eyes open. The sounds of the movie, and her thoughts of Lexa, slowly lulled her to sleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke awoke to the sound of glass smashing to the floor. The shatter shook her out of her slumber.

"Fuck!" She heard her roommate yell. Clarke slowly shifted onto her stomach to see the commotion from the kitchen, but as she turned her line of vision was blocked by a body standing in front of her.

"Why'd you sleep on the couch?" Octavia asked, looking down at Clarke. Clarke shrugged and moved her feet onto the hardwood floor of the apartment.

"I was watching a movie, and I just passed out."

"Yeah you left the TV on all night." Raven added, with a hint of annoyance to her voice, as she walked into the room, and stood next to Octavia.

"Hey we're going to The Dropship for drinks tonight," Raven told Clarke as she sat down next to her sleepy friend, "and we gonna get drunk as fuck." Octavia chuckled in agreement.

"I can't go." Clarke answered honestly.

"What?!"

"Why not?!" Her friends questioned in unison. "Clarke your the life of the party, you have to come with!"

"I have a date with Lexa tonight." Clarke said rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. Her friends eyed each other with a certain smile on their faces.

"Your second date?" Raven questioned.

"Mmhhm"

"The sex better be worth skipping drinks."

"Oh my god Raven!" Clarke exclaimed back handing her friend on her shoulder.

"What? We told you that sex is pretty much guaranteed on the second date." Once again Octavia nodded in agreement.

"We're not having sex, guys. I'm taking her on a date and that's it." Clarke responded matter-o-factly. "Octavia, don't you have classes on Friday?"

She shrugged, "I skipped them today. Wasn't feeling like going. So where are you taking Lexxaa?"

"Dave and Busters, then... I don't know I guess we'll go from there."

"Back to her apartment, so you can get it on!" Raven thrust her hips off the couch while wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke, who rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, then made her way to her room.

"Hey where are you going?" Octavia questioned, "We're not done here!"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"You just got up..."

"Fine then I'm going back to bed."

Clarke kicked her door shut and fell face first on to her bed, letting herself fall into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Lexa awoke to the feeling of her phone vibrating against her hand. The team got back late (technically early morning), and she didn't get a good rest on the bus, so she slept the day away.

 **Clarke Griffin - 4:30  
** _I'll pick you up at 6_

 **Lexa Adams - 4:32** _  
Guess that means I should finally get out of bed_

 **Clarke Griffin - 4:33 _  
_** _Have you been sleeping all day?_

 **Lexa Adams - 4:34**  
 _I had to stay rested for our date ;)_

 **Clarke Griffin - 4:35** _  
oh you're smooth...  
But really, you should probably shower  
I can smell you from here_

 **Lexa Adams - 4:38 _  
_** _Harsh...  
I don't wanna go on this date anymore_

 **Clarke Griffin - 4:39  
** _too bad hot shot, you're stuck with me for the night ;)_

Lexa tossed her phone on the bed as she got up to go shower. Once she was all clean, she moved to her closet to find an outfit for her date. Clarke didn't really say much about it, so Lexa was unsure of what to wear.

 **Lexa Adams - 5:01**  
 _So what are the plans for the night?_  
 _Is there a dress code?_

 **Clarke Griffin - 5:03 _  
_** _clothing optional ;)_ _  
Jk  
...kind of  
just dress casual, it's nothing crazy._

Lexa laughed as she went to her closet and threw on her black skinny jeans, with a grey v-neck and black boots. After much deliberation she decided to throw on her army green cargo jacket, figuring it would get colder throughout the night. When the time came, she heard a knock at her door. Commander barreled towards the door, barking in excitement for their visitor. Lexa opened the door, to her beautiful blonde date, and Commander jumped at her when she entered the threshold.

"Commander, down!" The dog obeyed and eyed his owner with his cute little puppy eyes. "Bed." She stated pointing to his dog bed in the corner of the room. The dog happily obliged, and laid down with his head on his paws. Clarke raised an eyebrow at the dogs obedience to Lexa.

"Impressive.." Clarke drawled turning her attention back to Lexa, "you look amazing." She pointed out as she eyed the girl up and down.

"You clean up pretty nicely," Lexa stated nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." Clarke said with a chuckle as she gestured, and walked out the door, with Lexa trailing at her heels.

"So, where are we going?" Clarke eyed her date with a devilish smirk, and a look of payback in her eyes.

"You'll see." She said, walking off towards the car.

* * *

"Dave and Busters? Really?!" Lexa asked, a definite tone of excitement to her voice. Clarke nodded with a smile before stepping out of the car and meeting Lexa.

"Ready to get crushed at all the games?"

"Oh it's on, Griffin."

They walked inside and rather than finding a table to sit and eat, they went straight for the gaming area. They played air hockey, they raced cars, they danced their hearts out to Dance Dance Revolution, Clarke even challenged Lexa to the basketball shooting game. In which Lexa just rolled her eyes, knowing Clarke stood no chance. After a few hours of continuous gaming, they finally decided they needed a break, and maneuvered their way over to the dining area for some food.

"I never figured you'd be so competitive," Lexa said as they sat down in a booth, waiting to give the waiter their orders.

"Oh this was nothing, just ask Octavia and Raven," Clarke said as she eyed the menu.

"Competitive and stubborn? You certainly are a handful..."

"I am not stubborn." Lexa raised an eyebrow and eyed Clarke in surprise. "What? I'm not."

"Clarke your being stubborn right now."

"Whatever... order your damn food." Lexa laughed as she looked back upon the menu. The waiter came back with their drinks, and took their orders as well.

"So, more games after this? Or do you have something else in mind?"

"I have something else in mind." Clarke stated with a wink. "How was your week with Aden?"

"Amazing," Lexa responded, "I barely get to see him with my schedule, so it was nice to finally have him around."

"I take it it's hard to make plans with basketball?" Clarke genuinely questioned. She knew what it was like to have a busy schedule and not be able to see her family as much. Her mom worked as a surgeon and was constantly in and out of the office, while her classes swarmed her with work.

"And class, and Anya's work schedule, and Aden's practice times. There's just a lot going on with all of us, it's hard. But we do maintain our family dinners once a month, so I always have that to look forward to."

"That sounds amazing,"Clarke smiled as she locked eyes with Lexa, she could look into her eyes all day and never get tired of it. "My mom and I try to do the same thing, but it's hard because of her schedule, saving lives and all."Clarke chuckled as she linked her own fingers on top of the table.

"Well you're more than welcome to come to our next family dinner."

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to intrude, it's your time for your family."

"Oh please, " Lexa waved her off, "Aden loves you, and I'm pretty sure Anya is starting to feel left out that she doesn't know you." Clarke blushed allowing herself a soft chuckle. She could tell that Aden was fond of her, and she liked the kid just as much.

"So you've talked about me to your sister?"

"You may have been brought up once or twice..." Lexa trailed off the end of her sentence, "But I know that Aden does for sure."

"What'd you say?" Clarke asked with a curious smile on her face, genuinely interested as to what Lexa said about her.

She shrugged, "Just that you're insanely stubborn, and cute."

Clarke scoffed, "Cute? Puh-lease! I am gorgeous baby!" She said playfully as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Both girls laughed.

"That you are," Lexa said softly and both girls smiled at each other. Just then the food arrived. They continued to talk as they ate and soon they were out the door and in Clarke's car. She drove back to her apartment complex, and parked her car. They walked upstairs, and when Lexa went to get off at Clarke's floor, she was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her forearm. Clarke shook her head and led her further upstairs. She pushed open a heavy metal door and heard Lexa gasp as they stepped out onto the roof.

You could see the entire campus from the top of her building and it was utterly breathtaking.

"Clarke, this is-"

"Amazing. I know." She responded as she linked her fingers with Lexa's and walking towards the edge of the building. "I come up her to draw, or just to relax. This is my happy place."

Lexa looked over at Clarke, eyeing the girl with so much tenderness.

"Thank you for showing me, Clarke. I love it." She looked back out over the dimly lit campus. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, basking in the fresh air. After a few moments of silence, Clarke finally spoke up again.

"So I didn't just bring you here to show you my happy place, Lex." She turned to face the beautiful green eyed girl as a questioning look covered her face. Man this girl is beautiful, she constantly had butterflies in her stomach whenever she was near her.

"I- I uh," She choked on her words, and Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Clarke. Just ask me, I'm going to say yes." She said rubbing a hand up and down Clarke's arm, stepping closer towards the girl. Clarke smiled and sighed a breath of relief.

"Wait, how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"I had a hunch," The girl laughed, "So yes, I will be your girlfriend,"

"I didn't ask you yet though." Clarke stated back towards the woman.

"But you were going to, and I said yes."

"Yeah but I didn't, now I don't think I want to ask the question." Clarke responded very seriously, but both girls knew she was joking.

"I will say this, and I will continue to say this until proven wrong; you are insanely stubborn." Clarke side eyed Lexa and shot her a wink, but remained silent.

"Are you actually not going to ask me?" Lexa quickly responded to Clarke's moment of silence. Clarke bit her lip trying to fight back laughter as she shook her head. "Oh my god, I am dating the most stubborn girl in all of Maryland."

"Technically we're not datinggg," Clarke teased, "I have't officially asked you yet." Lexa shot her a glare, and returned her gaze to the city around her. She felt Clarke's hands wrap around her waist, and the girl applied a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Lexa Adams, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Clarke asked sweetly.

"Ask me again in two minutes." Clarke removed a hand and smacked Lexa's shoulder. "I'm just kidding," She laughed as she turned to face Clarke, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Clarke Griffin."

They smiled at each other, but not a normal smile, a smile that is filled with passion and hapiness, a smile that portrayed all their emotions of joining this new relationship. Clarke closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips into Lexa's, who quickly reciprocated. They stood their under the beautiful night sky, kissing until they needed to breathe. Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke's and they both chuckled.

"Now, I am officially dating the most stubborn girl in all of Maryland."

"Still not stubborn." Clarke retorted and she closed the gaps between their lips once more, smiling into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync around the others, and Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke's neck and pulled their bodies closer; Clarke's hands gripping hard at Lexa's waist. The kiss was soft and gentle, sending shivers down both girls spines.

"Aden's gonna be happy." Lexa spoke after she broke the kiss and Clarke smiled.

"Yeah so are all of my friends. Come on, it's getting cold out here. Let's take this inside and put on a movie." Lexa grunted, she was having a nice time out here on the roof, kissing Clarke. "Relax, gorgeous. We don't have to watch the movie," Clarke winked, linking their fingers and leading Lexa back towards her apartment.

* * *

The movie was playing on the TV but neither girl chose to pay any attention to it. Lexa was leaning over Clarke, a hand on her waist while the other was pressed against the couch for support. Her lips moved effortlessly around Clarke's as the two girls continued to make-out on the couch. Clarke had both hands tangled in Lexa's hair as she deepened the kiss. Lexa tilted her head to change the angle of the kiss, and slowly rubbed her hand up and down Clarke's hip. She reached under her shirt and gently caressed the girls side.

Both of them were too busy focusing on the others lips too hear the door to the apartment open.

"Raven they're having sex!" Octavia slurred, she was clearly inebriated. Clarke and Lexa quickly pulled apart at the sudden outburst of her friend.

"What?!" Raven screamed running into the apartment. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Octavia both of them have their clothes on..." Raven looked over at her friend.

"Okay well they were making out, and not like the normal make out, like the make out that always leads to sex."

"Sorry for interrupting sexy-sexy time. We'll be out of your hair in no time! Just remember the couch is off limits." Raven slurred, and it was very clear that both of her friends were drunk.

"We aren't going to have sex guys." Clarke responded.

"Yeah we just started dating... no need to rush right?"

"WAIT, HOLD UP A HOT SEC. Did you say you guys are _**dating**_?!" Lexa nodded at Raven, and both of the girls jaws dropped.

"Since when?!"

"Like 2 hours ago." Clarke stated.

"Who asked who?!"

"Clarke asked me."

"Clarke motherfucking Griffin, you smooth bitch." Octavia gave her a drunken smirk as she smacked Clarke over the back of her shoulder. Both Lexa and Clarke chuckled at her friends as they made their way into the kitchen. The girls continued to yell about the friends new relationship, but their comments were ignored.

"I should probably get going, I can't leave Commander home alone again. Plus I have practice tomorrow." Clarke groaned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck.

"Do you have to?" Clarke whined as her face pouted.

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa got up dragging her girlfriend with her, because she refused to take her hands from around her neck. Lexa leaned in and placed a long, slow kiss against Clarke's lips.

"Okay now you are not allowed to leave." Clarke said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Get a room!" Raven yelled as Octavia made gagging noises from behind her, as they made their way down the hall and over to Raven's room. Lexa and Clarke laughed again.

"How about tomorrow, you come over after practice? We can order some food and just watch TV all night."

"You sure do know the way to my heart." Clarke said as she leaned in for another kiss. Lexa accepted it, kissing her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lexa asked as she slowly backed towards the door, Clarke's arms still around her neck. She nodded as the two continued to walk towards the door. "You're clingy." Lexa smirked and Clarke quickly withdrew her hands from Lexa's neck as red started to creep up into her cheeks. Lexa shook her head and reached for Clarke's hands, bringing them back up to where they originally rested. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." Lexa leaned back down and placed a chaste kiss on Clarke's lips.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." Clarke said with a smile.

"Night, gorgeous." Lexa returned the smile and placed a quick kiss on Clarke's lips, then her cheek.

"I'll text you when I'm home." And with that Lexa left, and Clarke stood there not even trying to fight the large smile the crept onto her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were sitting in The Ark Coffee Shop, taking a break from multiple, stressful days of classes. The girls hadn't been able to hang out and catch up most of this week so they decided to meet so they could hear all about what they missed during their near three days of separation. Even though fall was upon them, and the wind was a just a cool brisk, the girls chose to go with iced coffee, rather than a warm drink.

"I'm not saying The Hulk wouldn't be sufficient, what I am saying is he wouldn't be as good or pleasant as Iron man, or even Captain America. The Hulk would literally pound you into oblivion with his tree trunk sized dick." The girls laughed as Raven continued her sexual rant on superheroes. It was always entertaining when the conversation took an interesting, but creative turn.

"I think Captain America would be the best." Octavia chimed in.

"No way, Iron Man for sure." Clarke retorted as she took a sip of her iced coffee. She felt a pair of arms slide over her shoulders and grip her chest. She turned her head to see who it was and was met by a familiar face, who leaned down to be eye level with her.

"Hey gorgeous." Her girlfriend said before closing the gap between their lips. Clarke smiled as she kissed her back.

"What brings you here?" Clarke asked as Lexa plopped down on her lap, rather than in the open chair right next to her. She linked her arms around Clarke's neck as Clarke gripped her waist, pulling her in closer, and placed a hand on her upper thigh.

"Coffee with the team, before we hit the road."

"That's right, you leave for Floudon tonight..." Lexa and her teammates were dressed in their pre-game sweat suits provided by the school's athletic program. She had on a white zip up adidas jacket with two red stripes running down the sleeves and wore red track pants. The outfit was very slimming and Clarke wasn't going to lie, her girlfriend looked hot.

"God you look hot in these sweats." Clarke said to the beautiful brunette sitting on her lap as a sly, devilish grin crossed her face. Lexa blushed lightly, but a wide genuine smile grew across her lips as she leaned in and peppered soft kisses around Clarke's face.

"You're so cute," Lexa said in between kisses, she stopped and pressed her lips to Clarke's again, a little more aggressively than she should have for being in a public place.

"Oh god get a room." Raven rolled her eyes. "There's other people here, stop acting like you're the only people in the building." Clarke laughed unashamed, as she hugged her girlfriend into her side.

"Here Lex." She heard a voice say. She looked up to see a familiar face handing Lexa her steaming cup of coffee. The girl standing in front of them had long, black hair, with a beautifully round face and brown shimmering eyes. She had multiple scars across her face that made Clarke wonder where they came from. The scars didn't make her look any less appealing, this girl was hot, and Clarke couldn't help but think that if she wasn't with Lexa, she would let this girl slam her against a table and take her in a heartbeat. But of course, that would never happen, because she only had eyes for Lexa.

"Thanks Ri Ri." Lexa said as she accepted the cup from her teammate.

"Don't ever call me that again." The girl glared but Clarke couldn't help but notice that she wasn't entirely offended by the name.

"You're Ontari, right?" Clarke asked nodding her head at the girl, as the girl nodded back. "We met at the football party awhile back, I'm Clarke."

"I am fully aware of who you are. Cap here hasn't shut up about you since the party, but it's nice to meet you again Clarke." Clarke squeezed her girlfriend closer to her, while giving her a quick side-eyed glance with her usual Clarke Griffin adorable smirk.

"These are my friends Raven and Octavia, you met Raven at the party as well."

"The overly obnoxious winner, yeah I remember." Ontari said, shooting a quick glance at Raven.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Raven shrugged eliciting a laugh from everyone but Ontari.

"Do you guys wanna pull up a table? You can sit with us before you guys leave."

"Yeah okay." Lexa and Ontari said in unison, however it was Ontari who pushed the tables together, because Lexa refused to move off of Clarke's lap. More players from Lexa's team came and sat around the table, Ontari moved to sit next to Raven. She noticed the friendly yet playful banter between the two, and both Lexa and Clarke raised their eyebrows when the girls exchanged numbers. Clarke made a mental note to tease Raven about it later. Octavia was sitting next to a girl named Jessica, which Clarke noticed had the nickname of Fox, and Echo.

"Hey I want you to come to dinner with me and my mom next month." Clarke said.

"Oohh meeting the mom already, it's getting serious." Ontari teased before Raven had the chance to. Lexa rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to Clarke.

"Okay, and you can come to our family dinner too next month." She placed a kiss on Clarke's nose, "Aden misses you, and Anya's mad that she hasn't met you yet, so I think it's about time."

"It's a date. Well technically, it's two dates, but you get it." Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke's nose again. They both joined in the tables conversation, figuring they probably shouldn't act like they were the only two in the building. Clarke talked to Octavia, Fox and Echo, while Lexa joined a conversation with Ontari and Raven. Clarke rubbed her hand up and down Lexa's thigh, all while Lexa massaged the back of Clarke's neck. They were both making it damn near impossible to not shut everyone out and keep to each other.

"Oh by the way babe," Lexa turned her head fully to Clarke with a broad smile, "Happy one month." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend earning groans from a few girls around the table. Lexa just flicked them all off, her lips never leaving Clarke's.

* * *

"We're not going upstairs until you admit that I am right." Clarke was sitting in Lexa's car that was parked in front of the blondes apartment building. Lexa rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. Clarke quickly jumped out, blocking the entrance to the door.

"Clarke I explained myself, there's nothing to admit to." The previous day Lexa got caught up at practice and never made it over to Clarke's like she promised she would. Clarke obviously was upset by this and the two have been arguing all day; this was their first real argument after a month and a half of dating. "Yes I should have told you I wouldn't be able to make it, and I'm sorry, but I didn't do it on purpose. Kane was pissed at practice and kept us there for 2 hours."

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, and eyed her girlfriend with frustration. "That doesn't explain why you didn't just tell me after you were out of practice..."

"Clarke I told you my phone was dead! It died during practice and when I went home to charge it I fell asleep before it turned back on. It's not everyday you get a surprise 6 hour practice, Clarke, so yeah I was tired, but I'm sorry. Please can we just go upstairs?" Lexa was tired of this argument already and it was clear when she spoke.

"No. I'm still mad at you."

Once again Lexa rolled her eyes, but instead of trying to step around Clarke she bent down and picked the girl up, flinging her over her right shoulder. She pushed open the entrance door and marched up the stairs towards Clarke's apartment.

"Lexa put me down!" Clarke screamed as she smacked her girlfriends ass repeatedly.

"Save the ass smacking for the bedroom Clarke."

"You won't be getting anything any time soon if you don't put me down!" Clarke yelled. Threatening to take away sex was Clarke's go to response. Even though the two had only just had sex a few days prior, Clarke still made a point to halt all sexual activities until Lexa gave in to her ways. It almost never worked because Clarke was never really mad and Lexa never gave in to Clarke's bullshit.

Lexa opened Clarke's front door, kicked it closed with her foot, and marched over to the couch. She threw Clarke down and kneeled in between her girlfriend's legs, tickling her until she cried. Her hands moved all around from Clarke's stomach to her ribs.

"Lexa stop!" Clarke yelled, her laughs echoing through the apartment.

"Are you going to stop being stubborn?" She spoke playfully through gritted teeth, continuing to let her hands tickle all across Clarke's abdomen.

"I'm not stubborn!" Clarke defended, but this only caused Lexa to move her hands faster and press harder over Clarke's tickle spots, causing Clarke to cry of laughter. "Fine, fine!" She finally conceded and Lexa stopped. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and her legs around her waist, holding herself there with a tight grip.

"Good." Lexa said victoriously as she pecked a kiss onto Clarke's nose. She moved to get off of Clarke but the girls tight grip on her held, and when Lexa stood, she took Clarke with her. Her girlfriend hung off her like a Koala hangs from a tree, but Lexa couldn't bring herself to be annoyed, she found it quite adorable actually. She didn't wrap her hands around Clarke's waist though, she kept them trained at her side allowing Clarke to hold herself up on Lexa's body.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Will you tickle me if I say no?" Lexa nodded as she brought her hands up, ready to tickle Clarke again.

She rolled her eyes and let out an over exaggerated sigh, "Yes, I can forgive you." Lexa let her hands drop back to her side and Clarke leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Lexa's lips.

"God you two are sickeningly cute." Raven said as she observed the couple from behind the kitchen countertop. The girls just smiled at their friend, still remaining in their current position.

"Clarke I should probably warn-" Raven started but her warning was quickly cut off by a boy, who Clarke had no desire to see.

"Clarke?" She stared at the boy then turned to her friend with an exasperated expression. She was already tired of his bullshit and nothing happened yet.

"What is he doing here?" Clarke asked Raven, seemingly ignoring the guy standing in the room.

"Octavia invited me. Look can we talk?"

"I'd rather not, Finn."

"Clarke I still love you." The room fell with an awkward silence. Clarke who was still attached to Lexa turned her face to look at her girlfriend when she felt her body physically stiffen under her. She gave her a look of apology, noticing her clenched jaw, before turning back to Finn.

"Well your timing couldn't be anymore awful. We're done Finn, and we have nothing to talk about." Clarke dropped down from Lexa finally and grabbed her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to be alone with my _girlfriend._ " Clarke dragged Lexa down the hall and into her bedroom. Clarke hadn't talk to Finn in months, why would he come now? He wasn't a bad guy, he just wanted more to their relationship and Clarke couldn't give him that. She didn't love him like he loved her, there was no more spark between them. It started to become unfair to both of them, so Clarke ended it. However Finn wasn't giving up. He continuously called and texted begging for Clarke to come back to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't be in a relationship with someone she knew wasn't going to be in her future.

"So that was Finn?" Lexa asked as Clarke paced the room. She was angry that Finn had the audacity to come into _her_ apartment and try and wreck things with Lexa. They've been dating for almost two months now, he had to have known. They aren't subtle about it in public, or even on social media. In fact, Clarke's instagram was flooded with pictures of her and Lexa kissing, or on dates, or even just pictures of Lexa that she thought the whole internet needed to see. Finn knew, he just didn't care.

"Yeah. Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just come here saying he still loves me. I don't love him and he knows that, he also knows that we're together. He just doesn't think- _ugh_ -it's so frustrating!" Lexa walked over to Clarke and placed her hands over her shoulders, causing the girl to stop her pacing.

"Hey, babe look at me." Clarke looked up into Lexa's eyes, it was something that always calmed her down. It was like looking up into a green canopy with a breeze softly blowing around in the air. It made Clarke feel free and relaxed. "Take a deep breath, I'm here with you and I'm not going to leave you alone while he's here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lexa nodded.

Clarke glanced down at her girlfriends lips, then back to her eyes. Without hesitation, Clarke smashed their lips together for a searing kiss. Their mouths moved quickly around the others, and their heads moved swiftly as they constantly changed the angle of the kiss so they could deepen it further. Lexa bit Clarke's bottom lip aggressively, almost like an animal claiming their territory. She grabbed the hem of Clarke's shirt and ripped it over her head, and the action was quickly mimicked as Clarke did the same to her. They fiddled with each others jeans as they quickly worked to take them off. Once in their bra and underwear, Lexa gripped Clarke by the thighs allowing Clarke to wrap her legs around her waist again as she carried her onto the bed.

"So is this make up sex, or you letting your anger out at Finn sex?" Lexa voice was muffled against Clarke's lips, but still audible.

"Both."

Lexa set her girlfriend down and moved from her lips to her neck. She nipped and sucked at Clarke's pulse point, eliciting a moan from the girl. She moved down to the spot on Clarke's neck that she knew drove her mad. She bit down then licked over the mark to soothe it causing the blonde beauty to writhe and squirm underneath her with pleasure. She then began nipping and sucking again as if she was branding her; marking Clarke as hers. She left a trail of hickeys on Clarke's neck then quickly lifted the girl up, making quick work to remove her bra, Clarke did the same. Lexa stared down at her girlfriend's bare chest, then brought her gaze back up to her calming, deep blue eyes.

"God you are so beautiful." Lexa said breathlessly, but not because of the intensity of their actions, but because Clarke: beautiful, kind, smart, loving, artistic, funny, amazing Clarke, literally takes her breath away.

Lexa brought her into another kiss, but this time slowed it down. This time it was passionate, and caring, and so very gentle. This time she showed Clarke how she really felt about her. She brought her hands up to Clarke's chest and palmed her breasts, causing the girl to moan and buck her hips forward. Lexa slowly ground down onto her girlfriend's pelvis, causing the friction that they both desperately needed.

The next hour was spent with their bodies moving around each others as they familiarized themselves with their naked selves once more. It was amazing, just like Clarke remembered. They lay there as they cuddled under Clarke's comforter, naked bodies pressed together, panting after their second round. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest as she listened to the girls heartbeat slowly descend. Her arm was flung over the girl's waist as her fingers traced the tattoo on her right hip. Their legs were a tangled mess.

"What does this mean?" Clarke asked as her fingers continued to move over the tattoo.

"That one," she nodded her head down to where Clarke's hand currently was, on the hip tattoo of a lion's face. It was smaller for a tattoo, but it was still pretty big. It was majestic and beautiful in it's black ink and it covered her whole hip bone. "Stands for courage and power, I got it to remind myself to always stay strong and to never show weakness." Clarke shifted slightly to see the tattoo that her body was covering on Lexa's left side. She moved her fingers over to the quote 'I don't want to miss a thing' with two doves, one above and one below.

"The quote, is from the song my parents danced to at their wedding, the doves represent my parents and their love for each other."

"Their both beautiful, Lexa." Clarke leaned over and applied a kiss to each tattoo. Without even thinking Lexa rolled over on to her right side, revealing the tattoo that stretched down her spine. At the top of Lexa's neck was an infinity symbol, and at the top of her spine was a full moon. The tattoos that trailed down her spine were the different phases of the moon, and separating those phases, weaving in and out were stars, some of them in the form of constellations. It was breath-taking.

Clarke ran her finger down Lexa's spine as she traced over her largest tattoo gawking over how beautifully executed this was; it truly was a piece of art. Lexa rolled back around and looked up at her girlfriend.

"If I asked you to draw me something for a tattoo, would you?" Clarke's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious? Of course I would!" Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke react to her proposition.

"I've been thinking a lot about getting another one, and I really want you to draw it for me Clarke."

"I would love to."

Clarke leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. She broke away staring into Lexa's eyes as blue met green. Once again she became lost in a canopy of green. It was like being hit with a breath of fresh air that she never wanted to end. The smile on her face remained wide as she looked down upon her girlfriend.

The two soon decided that they were way too hungry to continue to lay around in bed, so they threw on shorts and oversized t-shirts and walked out into the kitchen. Before they got any food, however, they walked into the dining room to talk to their friends. It was quite obvious what the girls had just finished doing, neither of them were particularly quiet with their orgasms, and their friends made sure to reprimand them for it. As they mingled with their friends Lexa caught Finn staring at the marks on Clarke's neck as the other girl talked with Lincoln and Octavia. Finn's eyes shot over to Lexa who had a smug smirk plastered on her face, eyeing him with the look of ' _this is my girl_ '. She grabbed Clarke by the waist and pulled her closer to her, kissing her down the back of her neck.

Clarke lightly chuckled at the tickling sensation, but her friends groaned for them to go back into Clarke's room. The two left to make some food, but not without one final look at Finn who looked more stressed, than upset. As Clarke started the stove to make their mac and cheese, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. The couple swayed back and forth as Lexa kissed underneath Clarke's ear.

"Are you trying to tell me you want round 3?" Clarke teased as Lexa rested her chin on her shoulder.

"No, just showing how much I care about you through kisses." Lexa responded as she placed another kiss on Clarke's cheek as the girl smiled brightly. "Finn saw your neck." Lexa smirked as well as Clarke did.

"So that's why you kissed my neck in there. Establishing dominance, right?"

"More like marking my territory." Lexa said but then quickly thought about it. "Wait no I didn't mean- you're my girlfriend not my territory- I don't own you- I just-" Lexa was interrupted by lips smashing into hers. Clarke enjoyed shutting her girlfriend up when she rambled.

"Lex, babe, it's fine. I actually thought it was quite sexy what you said." Lexa smirked and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend once more. Clarke regretfully pulled away as she rested her forehead against Lexa's.

"I'm gonna finish making our food before this does in fact turn into round three." The girls chuckled as Clarke turned back around to finish making their cheap, college dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of the week, and the beginning of the month. As of yesterday, Clarke and Lexa have been dating for two months. So for their anniversary, they decided to stay in, watch movies, and eat ice cream. It wasn't anything big, but just having each other around was enough for them.

Lexa pulled up to Clarke's apartment building. This weekend was a weekend full of meeting the families. Tonight the couple would be eating dinner with Lexa's siblings. Lexa was excited for the night; she knew Aden already loved Clarke, and she knew Anya would enjoy the blonde's company as well. Lexa walked up the three flights of stairs to Clarke's apartment, and knocked on the door. The door swung open and she was greeted with a huge smile from her girlfriend. Clarke gripped Lexa's shirt in her fist and pulled the girl into a kiss.

"Hello to you too, Clarke." Lexa chuckled as she broke away from the kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah just give me two minutes, I'll be right back." The girl disappeared into the apartment, so Lexa moved to the couch to make herself comfortable, because it was going to be more than two minutes. Ten minutes later, the girl emerged from the hallway and hurried towards the kitchen. She quickly came back with a smile on her face and a tray wrapped in tin foil.

"Now I'm ready." She said as Lexa got up from the couch spotting the plate in her girlfriend's hands.

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"I know," Clarke said as she pecked Lexa's lips, "but I wanted to. Now let's go, you're going to make us late."

" _I'm_ going to make us late?!" Lexa rolled her eyes turning around towards the door.

The couple playfully argued on their way to the car, and the whole way to Anya's house. It was a short drive since the house was just 10 minutes outside of town. Lexa pulled into her sister's driveway and exited the car. It was a small two story house, with grayish green siding and white gutters and paneling. It was just a little bigger than Clarke had expected, since only two people lived there, but it fit Lexa and her family.

"This is a cute house." Clarke said as she reached Lexa's side

"It's perfect for all of us: Aden's school is right down the street, Anya's work is 15 minutes north of here, and campus is 10 minutes east. It's a win-win-win."

They walked up the pathway leading to the front porch. Lexa reached out for the handle of the pearly white door and pushed it open with ease. They didn't have a second to react before Aden was on them, jumping into a hug with Lexa, then doing the same to Clarke. Once he dropped Lexa didn't have to think twice about what Aden was going to do. Aden was a fan of showing off his strength to Lexa, so as the boy drew his arm back Lexa quickly grabbed it and gripped the boy in a head-lock underneath her armpit.

"Lexa!" The boy's screams were muffled into Lexa's side as he struggled to escape from his older sister's grasp.

"You need to behave Aden." Lexa said with an amused smile as she let the boy go.

"Only if you do, _Alexandria._ " They heard a laugh from the other room.

"Oh Aden you better run fast." The strong female voice spoke. Aden laughed as he sprinted away before Lexa could grab him again.

"Alexandria?" Clarke questioned, "How come you didn't tell me that was your full name?"

"Probably because she hates it." The girl who had spoken a few moments ago came into view. She had pin straight dirty blonde hair that was pulled up into a neat ponytail. Her eyes were a soft green and her cheekbones very prominent amongst her face. She had a soft smile that lightened the already eased mood within the room. She was gorgeous, and was definitely a cross between both Aden and Lexa.

"It's nice to finally meet you Clarke, I'm Anya." The girl took a few long strides towards Clarke, eyeing her with narrowed, sharp eyes; making Clarke think it would hard to win her over. Anya extended her hand.

"Likewise. I brought some cake for dessert." Clarke said offering the plate to Anya.

"You didn't have to do that, but it is greatly appreciated." Anya said with another soft smile, maybe Clarke thought wrong... "Come on, dinner's almost ready."

"What is for dinner, An? It smells amazing." Lexa questioned as she breathed in the scent wafting through the house.

"Garlic chicken parmesan lasagna, with salad and homemade garlic bread." She answered and Lexa moaned with excitement. "Aden!" Anya yelled to the boy who sprinted upstairs.

"This is Anya's specialty. Anytime she asks what I want for dinner, I always ask her to make this." Lexa told Clarke as they followed Anya into the kitchen. In the middle stood a table big enough for six people, and there was a countertop that stretched across the whole wall of the kitchen. Lexa started to set the table for the four of them and quirked her brow when her sister put down another plate with utensils.

"Is someone else coming tonight?" Lexa asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Gustus is coming." Lexa smiled widely and seconds later, when there was a knock on the door, her smile grew even bigger. She sprinted to the door and Anya tried to stop her.

"Lexa no." Her sister said as she gripped Lexa's waist, and Clarke was surprised to see Anya hold her own against her little sister. The girls laughed as they tussled each other on their way to the door, Lexa reigning victorious. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she watched the siblings interaction, it was nice to see Lexa act this way with her family. She pushed her sister back, Anya stumbling slightly on her feet, and quickly swung the door open.

"Gus!" Lexa yelled as she opened the door.

"How much trouble did you cause Anya just so you could open the door?" The tall brooding man sighed. Both girls answered in unison.

"Not that much." Lexa said.

"A lot." Her sister countered. The man stepped inside shaking his head as a soft chuckle fell from his lips. He was extremely tall with long hair in a low ponytail, and a thick beard.

"You two act like children when you're around each other." Gustus gave Lexa a side hug then stepped towards Anya, pressing a delicate kiss to her lips.

"Gustus I want you to meet Clarke," Lexa walked over and linked her hands with Clarke's, pulling the girl closer to the intimidating man that seemed to tower over everyone. "Clarke this is Gustus, Anya's boyfriend."

"Is this the girlfriend?" Gustus asked turning to Anya who nodded her head in response. Gustus extended his hand to Clarke, "Nice to meet you, Clarke." Even though the man was muscled and huge, his hand on Clarke's was gentle.

"Gustus!" Aden screamed as he ran down the stairs, jumping into the large man's arms.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" Gustus asked as he held Aden in his arms. They all walked to the kitchen with Aden talking to Gustus and Anya to Lexa and Clarke. Gustus set the boy down who ran towards his seat, and the large man placed his arm around Anya's waist.

"It smells delicious sweetheart," Gustus said placing another kiss to Anya's lips. They all gathered around the table and ate the delicious food that Anya made. It was loud, and crazy, but it was fun, and Clarke didn't want to be anywhere else. The way the siblings interacted with each other showed how close they have become as a family, and they were quick to accept Clarke into this as well. Clarke never had any siblings, and the Adam's dynamic was much different than the Griffin's, but it was a new dynamic that Clarke was glad to experience.

After dinner Lexa, Aden, and Gustus all went out to the backyard to play basketball, while Clarke offered to stay in and help Anya clean up dinner.

"I hope you weren't overwhelmed by any of this." Anya said as she scrubbed one of the plates. "We tend to be a little loud and crazy when we're together."

Clarke smiled as she remembered everything that happened only a few moments ago. "I enjoyed it a lot. Seeing you all interact the way you do, it makes me wish I had siblings of my own."

"I'm not going to lie, it's nice having those two lunatics as my family. I don't know what I would do without them."

"So how long have you and Gustus been together?" Clarke asked as she dried the plate Anya handed to her.

"4 years now."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, he makes it easier on all of us. After losing my parents I didn't think I'd be able to provide enough support for Aden and Lexa. I was only 18 when it happened so I couldn't imagine raising my one year old brother and 13 year old sister. Gustus' parents took the two when they went into foster care, but they lived close so I could see them whenever. Naturally, Gus and I got close so after I graduated college, he asked me out, and we've been together ever since."

"I'm glad you had him and his family to help you, no one should have to go through that alone." Anya gave Clarke her infamous soft smile, and she could see in her eyes that she genuinely appreciated what Clarke had said. "So how did you get Aden back from foster care?"

"Once I got a job and proved I was stable enough to provide for him, I was able to take him back legally. Gus's parents let him spend most of his time with me anyways, but we needed to make it official." The two heard screams coming from outside and when they looked out the back door Lexa and Aden were hugging Gustus so tight the man couldn't move. Anya smiled widely as she saw her siblings and her boyfriend in the backyard.

"I'm glad he's able to be there for them." She dried her hands as she placed the last plate away, then walked towards the back door. "What's going on out here?" Anya yelled feigning anger. The trio outside laughed as Anya approached with Clarke at her heel. Lexa's eyes caught on her girlfriends and she smiled widely. Clarke got butterflies in her stomach as she watched her girlfriend smile at her. Lexa has always, and will always, have that effect on Clarke, and the blonde has come to accept it.

"Come on, let's go inside and eat Clarke's cake." Anya said as she pushed the boys inside. Lexa moved to Clarke and linked their fingers holding her back before she could walk inside.

"So what'd you and my sister talk about?" She said as she brought Clarke's hand up and kissed her palm, then the back of her hand. The simple action sent shivers down Clarke's spine, and she didn't want that feeling to stop.

"Oh you know, stuff." Clarke smirked as she looked into the green eyes she was all too familiar with, but she could never quite get used to.

"Stuff?" Lexa questioned as she raised an eyebrow and Clarke nodded

"We had a nice talk, I like your sister." Clarke said bringing her hands and linking them behind Lexa's neck. Lexa placed her hands on the blonde's waist as they stood in the middle of the make-shift basketball court. The cold wind rustling around them, as beautiful, multi-colored leaves started to fall off the trees.

"I'm glad. She definitely likes you."

"How do you know?" Clarke tilted her head with a furrowed brow, genuinely questioning her girlfriend's statement. Lexa remembered how Anya was not a fan of her ex-girlfriend Costia. Her soft voice, and always happy demeanor rubbed Anya the wrong way. She never failed to show her dislike for the girl, as both Lexa and Costia were aware of her feelings towards her. After Lexa had found Costia cheating on her, Anya knew she was right all along, and Lexa did too. There was no need for any ' _I told you so_ ' because Anya knew that Lexa was grieving, after having her heart ripped out of her chest. It was different with Clarke, however. Anya was welcoming, and inclusive of her new girlfriend, always smiling when she looked at the two girls. It made Lexa happy knowing she finally found a girl that both she and Anya liked.

"Trust me Clarke, I know." The girl laughed as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's lower back bringing the girl in for a hug. "Everyone here likes you. Me more-so than the others."

"Well I would hope so." Clarke chuckled as she leaned back slightly from the brunettes grasp. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Lexa's lips, both girls smiling as their bodies were flush against each other.

"Okay love-birds, come get some cake." Anya yelled out. The two broke the kiss slowly before turning to look at Lexa's sister who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk across her face. Yeah Lexa knew that Anya liked Clarke.

Lexa reluctantly let go of her girlfriend, leading her back to the house. Anya moved out of the way to let the girls through, her smirk still evident on her face. The rest of the night was calm and when Aden starting falling asleep at the table, it was a sign for Clarke and Lexa to leave. They said their goodbyes and Clarke was surprised when both Anya and Gustus gave her a hug.

The drive back to town was quiet at first, the events of the night finally catching up with them. They had their hands linked together as Lexa drove back, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over the two. Lexa's family had worn Clarke out, but she wasn't complaining what-so-ever. She thoroughly enjoyed spending the night with them, and wished for the day where she could do it again. As Clarke replayed the night in her head, she almost forgot that tomorrow was the day Lexa would be meeting her mom. She was only a little bit nervous, she knew her mom would love the girl but there was always that thought of ' _what if_ '.

"Do you want to spend the night, or would you like me to take you back to your place?" Lexa spoke as they neared the brunette's apartment complex, breaking Clarke from her train of thought.

"I'll spend the night." Clarke answered, bringing their hands up to her mouth, placing kisses on each one of Lexa's knuckles. "What did you and Aden get so excited about in the yard?" A large smile grew on Lexa's face as she continued to stare at the road.

"Gustus asked for our permission to propose to Anya." Lexa said as she shot a quick glance to Clarke, who also had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Lex, that's amazing! I'm so happy for them. I love proposals, and weddings."

"Well if you play your cards right, I may take you as my date." Lexa teased as she pulled into her parking spot. The girls walked into Lexa's dark apartment and made their way down the hall and into the bedroom. Clarke took off her jeans and t-shirt, climbing into bed with just her bra and underwear on; Lexa did the same.

The couple quickly let sleep overtake them as they curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

The next night the girls drove to Clarke's mom's house. It was farther than Anya's, but the girls didn't mind the drive. Lexa was nervous to meet the prestigious surgeon, but she would never admit that to Clarke. Meeting siblings was different than meeting a parent, there's more to prove when with a parent. They pulled up to the big white house, and Lexa's jaw dropped. The house had blue accents around the windows, and it was beautiful. The house was a lot bigger than her sister's place, but she shouldn't be surprised since her dad was military and her mom is a successful surgeon.

They walked over to the garage and Lexa watched as Clarke punched in the code. They moved inside once the door raised up and entered the house from within the garage.

"Hey mom." Clarke called out as they removed their shoes and placed them on the mat next to the door.

"Hey baby." Lexa looked up to see Clarke's mom standing there, her face was thin and showed her years, but she didn't look old, she actually looked great for a woman her age. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and she smiled at Clarke with the gentlest smile. Clarke turned around extending her hand to Lexa, pulling the girl forward so she could face her mother.

"Mom this is Lexa, Lexa this is my mom. Dr. Abby Griffin."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Griffin." Lexa said with a smile as she shook the woman's hand.

"Same to you, Lexa. I have heard a lot about you, and please, call me Abby." Lexa nodded as she followed Clarke into the house, their hands still linked together.

"Is Marcus coming tonight, mom?" Clarke asked as they took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes he is, but no Gracie tonight."

"Marcus is my mom's boyfriend, Gracie is his daughter." Clarke explained.

"So Lexa, you're quite the celebrity around town," Abby addressed as she leaned over the island top across from the brunette, "I've heard a lot about you from Clarke and even some fans at the hospital." Abby proceeded to question Lexa about basketball and school, making conversation to get to know her daughter's girlfriend better.

The doorbell rang and Clarke got up to get it, allowing her mother to continue her talk with Lexa. She opened the door to find Marcus Kane, the mayor, standing in front of her.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Clarke, it's very nice to see you again." He said but he didn't walk into the house yet. "I have some things I need to bring in, would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not," Clarke said with a smile as she walked out of the house to help Marcus. They stopped at his trunk but before he opened it, he turned to Clarke.

"I have something I want to ask you, Clarke."

"Okay," Clarke was slightly confused and taken aback by Marcus's statement but she figured she might as well roll with it.

"I know I have only been seeing your mom for a little under a year now, but I love her very much, and I know your dad was a great man, who wanted nothing but the best for her. As my feelings for your mom have grown, I have wanted nothing more than to give her the best, as your father would have. I am asking you, for permission to ask your mom to marry me. I wish to provide her with everything she ever needs for the rest of our lives, but I will only do that if I have your blessing."

Clarke smiled widely at Marcus. It has been hard not having her dad around but she knew Marcus made her mom happy, and she wasn't going to be the one to take that happiness away from her. She launched forward giving Marcus a big hug which he quickly reciprocated. Clarke pulled back and smiled at the man standing in front of her.

"You didn't have to ask me for permission, but even though you did I give it to you. You make my mom happy and I know my dad would want that just as much as I do."

Marcus leaned down giving her one last hug, before he turned to open the trunk. He pulled out a big present, heaving slightly at the weight.

"Can you get the door," he asked.

"Yeah..." Clarke gave him an odd look, wondering what could possibly be in that box. They walked into the house and Marcus deposited the present on the floor by the front door.

"What's that?" Abby asked as she came into view with Lexa behind her.

"An early birthday present," Marcus said as he approached Abby, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They all sat in the kitchen talking as Abby and Marcus made dinner for them. Marcus told Lexa about how his daughter was a huge fan of hers, and how she would love to meet her one day. Lexa obviously agreed not wanting to turn down the chance to make the child happy. Dinner was quiet, with simple conversations. Something Lexa was not used to, but it was a nice change from the hectic style of her family. After dinner Lexa offered to help clean up but Clarke stopped her.

"I got it babe, go wait in the family room with Marcus."

"But you did dishes yesterday, Clarke. Let me help."

"Nope, this is prime mother daughter time. Go bond with Marcy Marc." Lexa sighed in defeat as she turned to walk towards the family room.

" _Marcy Marc_?" Kane questioned from the other room, causing both Abby and Clarke to laugh. Once Lexa was out of hearing range Abby turned to her daughter as the cleared the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"She's a very nice girl, and very pretty." Abby said to her daughter, who simply smiled as a blush crossed her face. "I have to ask though, why did you end it with Finn? You've never actually told me." Clarke sighed, knowing the question was coming sooner or later.

"I just didn't feel the same towards him as he did towards me. He wanted more and I couldn't give him that."

"Why not?" Abby questioned.

"I didn't see a future with him, not only was I hurting him by staying, but I was hurting myself. Neither of us deserved that." Lexa realized she left her phone in the kitchen so she excused herself from Marcus so she could go and get it. She stopped in her tracks as she heard the faint whispers coming from the mother and daughter in the next room.

"What about with Lexa? Do you see a future with her?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "Yeah I think I do." A soft smile forming on her lips as her and her mom finished up the dishes.

"Well, you seem happy with her and that's something you deserve."

"It's something we _both_ deserve." Clarke said placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Come on, let's not keep our happiness waiting any longer." Lexa smiled as she heard Clarke say this. Not wanting to get caught for eavesdropping she chose this time to walk into the kitchen to grab her phone. As she walked in she saw the two hugging behind the kitchen island. They both separated as Lexa came into the room.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone." Lexa said slowly as she approached the island.

"No worries, we were just coming to meet you guys." Lexa smiled wide remembering what Clarke just said a few seconds ago. "What?" Clarke asked as she watched the smile on Lexa's face grow.

"Nothing." Lexa said as Clarke moved towards her, leaning her side against the island in front of Lexa. "You're just cute."

"I'm cute?" Clarke questioned, knowing Lexa was lying. Abby knew it was time for her to leave the kitchen, so she walked to the family room to meet Marcus.

"Mhm," Lexa smiled as she leaned in to press a kiss to Clarke's lips. The two stood in the kitchen as their lips moved around the others, only breaking for air.

"C'mon gorgeous, we're starting the movie soon. We always watch a movie after our dinners together." Clarke led Lexa to the recliner that was next to the couch that Marcus and Abby were on. Lexa sat down first, pulling Clarke on top of her, letting the girl curl into her side as she tossed an arm over her shoulder.

Neither saw it, but both Abby and Kane smiled as the two cuddled so closely together on the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

_** Last week **_

 _Clarke wasn't expecting to cry today, hell she wasn't expecting to be sitting in her childhood home wearing her dad's sweatshirt - that now belonged to her - staring at old family photos, or watching videos from holidays and family vacations. But here she was. Now on this cold and snowy Saturday morning, Clarke Griffin was a sobbing mess in her baggy pants and tear soaked sweatshirt, hair up in a messy bun._

 _She sat on her family room floor, as she watched a christmas video from when she was five. Her dad had just given her, her first set of art supplies and her first sketchbook. Clarke's five year old self erupted with glee as she opened her present. She bounced up and down then jumped on her father, giving him a slobbery kiss on her cheek._

 _"Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

 _She let the tears fall harder. Her dad was the reason she got into art as a hobby, he showed her how to let her imagination run and show itself through art. It was calming, to her and it let her mind escape to where ever she wanted to go. It especially helped her when he was stationed overseas for a prolonged period of time. And then he came back and was shot._

 _Clarke could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. She finally took it out after resisting all morning to check it. Not planning on answering any messages today, she unlocked her phone to see who was contacting her._

 ** _Raven ReyofSunshine  
(10:45 am) - _**_Hey Princess, you didn't come home last night. Did you stay with your smokin' hot gf again?(;_

 ** _My Babe Octavia  
(11:02 am) - _**_wanna get lunch with me and Bell?  
 **(12:15 pm)** \- Are you and Lexa fighting? She told me you haven't talked to her all morning..._

 ** _My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa_** _  
**(9:32 am)** \- morning beautiful(:  
 **(10:40 am)** \- baby are you still sleeping?  
 **(12:00 pm)** \- normally you're up by now, Clarke. Is everything okay?_

 _Clarke looked at the time before she tossed her phone behind her on the couch. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. She figured if anyone should know what she was going through it's Lexa, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Clarke took the dvd out and placed another one inside. This one was from her 7th birthday party. Everyone was having a good time, and her dad was flashing his famous Jake Griffin smile. She paused the dvd on his face, his genuine, happy, toothy smile still in place. Clarke sobbed into her hands as she collapsed on her side, curling into a ball on the floor. She missed her dad. She missed him so fucking much, and there was nothing she could do to get him back._

 _The doorbell rang, but Clarke refused to move. She remained curled in a ball and assumed the person would leave once they figured no one was home. The doorbell rang again, but still Clarke refused to move. Clarke tried to compose herself enough to press play but she couldn't, instead she exploded with sobs, bringing her arms up to cover her head. She rocked back and forth as the tears continued to spill out of her._

 _"Clarke?!" The voice she heard was frantic and the footsteps were quick as the person neared her. "Clarke what's wrong?"_

 _She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything as they were still blurred with tears. However she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, bringing her head to their chest, and she immediately felt safe. She didn't have to question how her girlfriend got into her house, because Clarke had given her the garage code a month ago._

 _"He's gone, Lexa. He's never coming back." Her girlfriend pressed a kiss to her temple, and slowly rocked her back and forth._

 _"I know, Clarke. I know." She whispered and Clarke breathed in a staggered breath. "Breathe Clarke. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Slow Clarke. Breathe with me." Lexa breathed with her girlfriend in her arms, keeping her head on her chest so the blonde could hear her steady heartbeat along with the rise and fall of her chest. It seemed to be working, because Clarke's breathing started to even out after a minute of breathing together. She could still feel her girlfriend's silent sobs on her chest, so she started to sing a song that Gustus' mom would sing to her when she was in a fit like this._

 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _all your life_  
 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

 _Continuing to sing, Lexa wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs and around her back, she picked the girl up so she could carry her to her room upstairs._

 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
 _all your life_  
 _you were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

 _Lexa kept her voice soft, whispering the words to the melody as she crossed the threshold of Clarke's room and placed the girl in her bed._

 _"Blackbird fly Blackbird fly"_

 _"Your hands are cold." Clarke murmured as Lexa's hands gently cupped her face, bringing her eyes up so she could look at Lexa._

 _"It's snowing." Lexa answered, her face never faltered from her worried expression._

 _"How did you know I was here?" Clarke choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. Lexa sat next to Clarke on the edge of the bed and tucked a loose blonde hair behind her ear._

 _"Well you weren't at your apartment, and Raven said you didn't come back last night. So I figured you would have come here. To your home." She leaned in a placed a kiss on her forehead. That's when Clarke realized that her feelings for Lexa were real. Lexa had gone out of her way to find Clarke, then continued to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably, she managed to calm her down, then proceeded to carry her to her room all while singing to her. Lexa loves her and the girl showed it in everything she did, and now Clarke realized that she loves Lexa._

 _"This isn't my home. It's just a building and a roof." She noticed Lexa's confused expression, and smiled slightly at her adorableness. It was a weak smile, but it was still there. She sniffled, "You're my home, Lexa."_

 _Lexa smiled and pressed her forehead into Clarke's, "Who's the romantic sap now?" She teased, causing Clarke to laugh. It was a nice change from crying all day, and being with Lexa just made her feel better._

 _"Thanks for coming to find me. I didn't realize how much I actually needed you today. I mean I need you every day, just today more so than others, because, you know, of this-"_

 _"Clarke, Breathe. You're rambling." Lexa moved her hands off Clarke's face and grabbed her hands._

 _"Right sorry." She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to make the words in her mind make sense. A few moments of silence passed as they sat there in each other's company, foreheads still pressed together. She could feel Lexa's breath as it warmed her lips, and she could smell the hint of spearmint in it as well._

 _"I love you." Clarke whispered so softly, she almost couldn't hear herself. Lexa opened her eyes and pulled her head away, a look of surprise on her face. She was wondering if she heard Clarke right, and by the look of sincerity, and nervousness on her face, she knew Clarke had sad exactly what she thought she said._

 _"I love you too, Clarke. God, I love you so much." Lexa leaned in and placed the most gentle of kisses amongst Clarke's lips._

 _Four months. That's all it took for these two to fall in love._

* * *

Clarke awoke to the sound of a phone vibrating against the night stand behind her. She tried to huddle deeper into Lexa's arms, hoping the girl wouldn't wake from the call, but she was sorely disappointed when her girlfriend removed her arm from around her waist and answered her phone.

"Anya?" Lexa's voice was plagued with sleep, it was scratchy and groggy as Lexa spoke her sister's name. Clarke rolled over and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms as she talked on the phone. Not feeling Lexa's touch was a foreign concept to her now, and it was hard for her to be without it.

 _"Hey Lex, I'm sorry to wake you."_

"It's okay, what's up? Is everything okay?" She closed her eyes, as she felt the comfort of being in Clarke's arms and the feeling of her breath on her shoulder.

 _"Yeah, everything is fine, but I just wanted to call and let you know that Aden is in the hospital."_

"What?" Lexa shot up out of Clarke's grip, startling the girl back into consciousness.

 _"He's fine, Lexa. He hasn't been sleeping lately so the doctor prescribed him with something to help him, but it turns out he's allergic to that medication."_

"Where are you guys? I'm coming to see him." Clarke could hear the worry in her girlfriend's voice. She sat up and placed her arms around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her.

 _"Lexa don't. You have practice in a few hours, you need to rest for that. I just thought I'd call and let you know."_

"Anya he is my brother. I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing he's in the hospital. Tell me where you are so I can come see him." Anya sighed knowing there was no way to convince her sister otherwise.

 _"We're at Cox Hospital on Washington Street."_

"I'll be there soon."

"I'm coming with you." Clarke said as she got out of bed. She moved to her drawer that Lexa had cleared for her and threw on leggings and one of the many sweatshirts she'd stolen from Lexa.

"Clarke you don't have to. You should stay and sleep." Lexa pleaded.

"Like hell I will." She said strongly as she turned to face her girlfriend. Her hair was disheveled from sleep, and her green eyes showed her distress. "I care about Aden too. I love you, Lex and I'm not letting you go alone."

Lexa didn't fight Clarke on it, and soon enough the pair were walking into the hospital. Anya told Lexa to take the elevator to the third floor when she got there, then she provided her with directions to the boys room. They walked quickly, hand in hand, as they maneuvered around the hospital in search for Aden. When they reached the room they saw Anya, Gustus, and two people that Clarke had never met before.

"How is he?" Lexa asked as she approached, worry clearly prominent on her voice.

"He's fine. The nurses are with him right now, but you'll be able to see him in a little bit." Anya told her. Lexa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and ran her hand through her hair. "Good morning, Clarke. Spending the night at Lexa's I see." Anya said with a small smirk on her lips. Lexa shoved her sister's shoulder making the girl laugh.

"Clarke this is Indra and Gustus. They're Gustus' parents." Clarke eyed the two people she had never met before. Indra, the mom, was a dark skinned woman with a stoic, unwelcoming face. Gustus, the father, was exactly like his son, tall and muscular and exceptionally brooding. Their intimidating appearance threw Clarke way off, after she constantly heard of their kind nature and loving personalities. She did remember, however, that when she first met Gustus - the son - that he was so gentle in his greeting, and so sweet with Anya and Aden. Clarke took a deep breath to collect herself.

"It's nice to meet you guys." She breathed out. The two gave her a half smile.

"If only it were under better circumstances." The older Gustus had spoken, and his wife nodded beside him. Lexa continued to pace the hallway, running her hands through her hair. Her breathing was hard, and the stress was evident amongst her face. Clarke grabbed her hand and walked her a few feet away from her family. She turned to face Lexa and grabbed her shoulders in her hands to steady her.

"Lexa breathe. Aden is going to be okay." She rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

"I know... I-it's just... I constantly worry about him, and now this happens." She sighed, bringing her head to rest in the crook of the blonde's neck. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's broad shoulders, bringing the girl closer to comfort her. She rubbed soothing circles on her back as she whispered words of reassurance into her ear. Clarke told Lexa to take a deep breath, and once she did, it was like a weight was swept off her shoulders, and she felt instant comfort and relaxation within the blonde's arms. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's collar bone before lifting her head up to look into her clear blue eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered. Clarke smiled sincerely and brought the brunettes head down to kiss her forehead.

"Anything for you, my love." She whispered against her skin.

"Lex." She heard her sister call her name from down the hall. She turned in Clarke's arm to look down to her sister. She nodded her head to Aden's room and she didn't have to say another word for Lexa to understand what she was saying. The six of them made their way into the boy's room, where they saw him sitting up with the biggest smile on his face.

"Clarke!" He screamed when he saw the blonde.

"His whole family is here and the only thing he focuses on is blondie... It's like we're invisible." Anya said causing a laugh from everyone.

"Not my fault my girlfriend is so lovable." Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and hugging her from behind. This caused and eye roll from Anya and a heartfelt laugh from Aden. Gustus and his family just chuckled slightly at the comment. "How you feeling bud?"

"Fine, a little tired though."

"Well you should get some rest, you won't be leaving for a couple of hours so you might as well get some sleep." His oldest sister told him. She turned to Lexa, "You should too. The captain of the basketball team can't be sleepwalking through practice."

Lexa rolled her eyes, removing her arms from around Clarke's waist and placing her hands on the girl's hips instead. "I will be fine, Anya." Her sister stared at her for a moment longer before returning her attention to her brother. They waited at the hospital until Lexa had to leave. She brought Clarke back to her apartment, and the two said their goodbyes.

"Be careful at practice, okay babe? I don't want anything bad happening to tired Lexa." Clarke cooed as if she was talking to a baby and pinched her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Tired Lexa needs a kiss to wake her up." Lexa stated, leaning in to capture Clarke's lips in her own. She traced her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip, asking for permission, but she was sadly rejected. Clarke pulled away with a smile, and seeing that Lexa was pouting, made her laugh.

"You have practice, we can't turn this into a heated make out session because we both know neither of us would leave this car." Lexa let out an over exaggerated heavy sigh.

"Fine."

"Good girl." Clarke chirped. She leaned in to give the brunette a peck on her lips. "Have a good practice, I'll see you later." And with that Clarke was out of the car, leaving a tired Lexa to drive to her practice wanting nothing more than to skip and partake in inappropriate acts with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Keep up, Lexa. You're slacking!" Kane barked from the side of the court. The team was running through the press defense, and Lexa was having a hard time. Her teammates were basically running circles around her, and the offense was breaking the press on every run through. Lexa was tired and could feel the sweat dripping off her brow to the floor. Being this tired at practice was taking its toll on her body, and she was struggling… big time.

"If you're captain here lets them break the press one more time, we will be running until the end of practice!" Kane yelled. Ontari jogged over to her teammate.

"Lex, come one. We've done this a thousand times before. Get your head together."

"I got this, Ontari." Lexa said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well I don't plan on running anymore after this, so fix whatever is going on and do better." Lexa glared at her teammate as she backed away to her position. Kane blew the whistle and the play started. Lexa went all out, not letting anything past her. She heard Kane's cheers of approval as she knocked the ball loose from Fox's grip. The ball shot straight up in the air and when she caught it mid jump, she immediately found Ontari the pass to. However after she passed the ball, Fox and Lexa landed too close, and Lexa's ankle harshly rolled over Fox's foot, causing the captain to go down screaming in pain.

The coaches all sprinted out to her as she rolled back and forth, gripping her left ankle. The pain was awful and Lexa could feel her ankle swelling tremendously in her shoe. They carried her to the bench, since she could not put any weight on her foot. The trainer came over a few moments later to examine the damage.

"Just a sprain." She said and she looked at the swollen ankle in her hands. "You need to stay off of this for a few days. Ice and elevate it. No basketball until I've cleared you."

"How long will that be?" Kane asked anxiously, standing over the trainer. The last thing he needed was his best player, and team captain, to be injured near the end of the season, when they needed her most.

"It doesn't look bad, so maybe a week? It shouldn't be too long." The trainer left and returned back with a pair of crutches for Lexa to borrow until her ankle heals.

"You need a ride home, cap?" Her teammate Niylah asked as they exited the locker room after practice. Kane had told Lexa to go home early, but the captain refused and stayed for the remainder of practice. Lexa shook her head.

"No. I should still be able to drive, thanks though." Lexa left the building and sat in her car, mentally kicking herself for being so lost in practice today. If she wasn't so distracted and tired, she wouldn't have had to prove herself on that last play, and she wouldn't be injured. Lexa smacked the heel of her hand across the steering wheel multiple times, how could she let this happen? She couldn't last without basketball, even just a week away was going to be the death of her.


	13. Chapter 13

When she reached her apartment, Lexa crutched up the stairs towards her place. It was tiring climbing 2 flights of stairs with crutches, but when she finally made it to her home, she collapsed on the couch. Her ankle was throbbing so she laid down and placed two pillows on the armrest of the couch in order for her to elevate her foot.

She was still cursing herself for letting this happen. Basketball has been a part of her life for so long it practically consumed her, and that's just how she liked it. The rigorous sport helped her deal with her pain. She lost herself in it when her parents died, she let it overtake her life when Costia had left. She closed her eyes and thought about the championship game. That was the team's goal, and Lexa would do everything in her power to lead her team to that championship. Her first job was to heal first, and the incessant pain in her ankle was not helping her remain calm.

She brought her hands up to her face and screamed in frustration. She could hear the vibrations of her phone against the table, and opted to ignore it. However she realized that it could be Clarke calling to check in and when she looked over to see a picture of an adorable blonde she knew she had to answer. She could ignore everyone else but she couldn't ignore Clarke. A faint smile spread across her face as she looked at the selfie Clarke had took on her phone, her smile shining bright. She grabbed her phone and answered it just before the call ended.

"Hey." She answered flatly.

 _"What's wrong?"_ The blonde asked, a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Rough day at practice."

 _"You okay?"_ She wanted to lie and say she was fine, but she knew Clarke would see right through it. She had a knack for that, especially when it came to Lexa

Lexa sighed, "No. I sprained my ankle, I'm out for a week."

 _"Awh babe, I'm sorry. Do you want me to bring you anything? I can make a run to Walgreens for you?"_

"Just you is all I need."

 _"Gosh you are_ so _cheesy, but okay babe I'll be over in twenty."_ Lexa heard Clarke's laugh on the other line and smiled _._

"See you soon gorgeous."

Lexa tossed her phone on her stomach and grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch. She found a rerun of Criminal Minds and watched it to pass the time away before Clarke arrived. Halfway through the episode the door to her apartment opened and in walked Clarke with a plastic bag. Lexa greeted her with a smile as she watched her girlfriend practically skip over towards her.

"Hey beautiful." She said as she pecked Lexa on the lips. "I brought you mint chocolate chip ice cream, some kettle cooked potato chips, and a shit ton of your favorite candles."

"God you're amazing." Lexa cooed as she pulled Clarke in for another, more demanding kiss. Clarke pulled away and chuckled as she walked over to place the ice cream in a bowl and put the rest in the freezer.

"Do you want an ice pack?" She asked as she brought the ice cream to her girlfriend and left the chips on the table.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay well you're getting one anyway." Clarke walked back to the kitchen and put some ice in a bag. When she came back, she looked at Lexa and noticed her wrapped ankle elevated on the end of the couch. She walked over to examine the ankle, putting the ice on the couch next to Lexa's foot. When she began to unwrap it, Lexa winced in pain.

"Sorry. I just want to take a look." Clarke hesitated, but continued to unwrap the sprained ankle.

"It's not too bad, trainer said I should be good to go in a week." Clarke looked at the swollen ankle that was purple all around from bruising. Her brow knitted together in confusion, because something was definitely wrong.

"Uh, Lexa? Are you sure the trainer looked at this properly?"

"Yes. How do you look at an ankle wrong?" Lexa had a bitter tinge in her voice and Clarke gave her a confused glance at the sudden change in attitude.

"Lex, this doesn't look good. The bruising and swelling is larger than what it should be for a normal sprain."

"Clarke, the trainer said it wasn't that bad. Stop trying to make it seem worse than it really is." Annoyance was clear in her voice when she spat back at Clarke.

"Okay one - lose the attitude, and two - this _is_ bad Lexa. I'm guessing you tore some ligaments, and if this doesn't heal properly you'll be out a lot longer than a week. You need to get this x-rayed because if you start playing in a week you'll just re-"

"Stop!" Lexa yelled over Clarke, cutting the girl off. Clarke was startled and angry by Lexa's outburst. "You don't know what you're talking about! A trained professional told me I'm fine, therefore I am fine. You can't just walk in here and try to tell me something that you know nothing about! Knock it off Clarke, this isn't a game of hospital so stop playing doctor!" Lexa's voice echoed through the apartment. She was angry that Clarke was making this out to be worse than it really is, but the look on Clarke's face was worse than any reaction she could have anticipated.

She could see pure anger and hurt in those blue eyes. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was slightly open, with her brow furrowed which only emphasized her anger. A slight annoyed chuckle fell from her lips as she eyed Lexa intently. She tore her eyes away from Lexa and stood up slowly.

"Fine." She said sharply and slowly as she hit her hands on her thighs. She was hurt by Lexa's words and her blatant disrespect. She grabbed her bag from the table and flung it over her shoulder. "When you hurt your ankle again, and you're out for the remainder of the season, don't come crying to me." She walked towards the door.

"Clarke." She tried but Clarke kept walking and swung the door open. "Clarke wait I'm-" Her words were cut off by a slamming of the door. The slam echoed through the house and sent vibrations through Lexa. She bit the inside of her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut. That didn't happen. She didn't say the things she did, and Clarke didn't storm off. It couldn't have happened.

Except it did. And now Lexa was all alone with a swollen ankle and the knowledge that she just royally fucked up.

* * *

 **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** _(12:13 pm) Clarke please I am so sorry_  
 _(12:15 pm) Can we please talk about this?_  
 _(2:31 pm) It's been 4 days Clarke please talk to me._

Lexa had been trying to contact Clarke constantly in attempts to apologize, but the blonde wouldn't give her the time of day. She would text and call all throughout the day but she received nothing in return. Lexa was out with Anya running errands, while Aden was back at home with Gustus. They walked around the store, grabbing the things they needed back at home, all while Lexa explained what happened between her and Clarke.

"I just don't get why you blew up on her like that, Lexa. She was trying to help you." Anya said as she eyed a can of green beans, before placing them in the cart.

"I was angry at the possibility of being out longer than the trainer said."

"That is still no reason to explode on your girlfriend."

"I know Anya, okay?! I didn't mean to blow up it just came out, and now she won't even talk to me. I've tried apologizing but she just won't acknowledge me." Anya could tell Lexa was hurting, and should could only sympathize with her sister a little bit. After all this whole thing is her fault.

"How is your ankle?" She asked as she continued her way through the aisle.

"Better." Lexa lied. She had just gotten off her crutches and has been limping around on foot, but her ankle still throbbed and the swelling hadn't gone down much. It still hurt but she muscled through it. She had to get better for the game.

"You need to start using your crutches again, you're clearly not getting better" Anya could see right through Lexa's lie. "And go and apologize to Clarke."

"I've been trying for the past four days Anya, she won't give me anything." Lexa sighed rolling her eyes and completely ignoring Anya's previous statement. The sisters made it to the checkout line and while the worker scanned and bagged their items, Anya continued to berate Lexa on her idiocy for blowing up at Clarke. Once out of the store the sisters decided to stop for a coffee on their way home.

They entered the shop and the familiar scent of fresh coffee grounds, and freshly made pastries filled their nostrils. They waited in line and Lexa contemplated texting Clarke. Right before they got up to order Lexa texted her.

 **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** _(5:32)_ **-** _Clarke will you please talk to me?_  
 _I am so sorry for how I acted, can we please_  
 _just talk this out in person?_

Lexa placed her order and when she turned around she spotted the familiar blonde sitting with Octavia and a table in the corner. Neither girl had noticed Lexa or Anya. Lexa wondered if Clarke had seen her message already. She sent her another text.

 **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** _(5:40) - Clarke please_

Lexa watched as the blonde picked up her phone, then placed it back down on the table. Now Lexa was mad, because she had just witnessed Clarke ignore her. Clarke had every right to be mad at her, but for Lexa to physically see her downright _ignore_ her, that triggered something within her. She has been trying and trying to apologize and Clarke won't even text her back. She has seen all of her messages of straight begging and groveling to get her back and she ignores them. A new anger rose up in her body as she stormed over to the table. Neither girl saw her approach and both girls jumped slightly when Lexa's strong voice spoke out of nowhere.

"I get that you're mad at me but could you at least have the decency to talk to me and not ignore me?" Lexa was very annoyed and both Clarke and Octavia could see that. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend as Lexa did the same.

"I've been with Octavia all day, I haven't been ignoring you." Clarke said flatly.

"I just watched you ignore two of my messages Clarke!" Lexa's voice rose and Clarke fell silent as she stared at her girlfriend. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes narrowed. Her eyebrows were knitted together in anger. "Can I talk to you please? Alone?" Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. The last thing she wanted was another fight, and for Clarke to ignore her for longer, or worse, break up with her. Clarke stayed quiet, moving her gaze from Lexa to stare straight past Octavia and out the window.

 _"Clarke."_ she said sharply, gaining the blonde's attention slightly. She eyed Lexa out of the corner of her eye, before she sighed and stood up. Lexa lead the way - or _limped_ the way - out to the side of the building, where they were out of view from prying eyes. Clarke stood there, eyes trained on the ground, while Lexa stared at her. She sighed.

"Clarke," she whispered, "I fucked up, I know that, and I am so sorry for the things I said. I let my frustration get the best of me and I didn't think." She watched as Clarke looked at everything but her. "Clarke, please look at me." She said, her voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. The blonde slowly lifted her head to eye her girlfriend. She could see the tears in her eyes, but her look of anger and frustration never faltered. She hated seeing Lexa like this but Lexa is the reason for this. She can't just give in at the sight of Lexa upset. She needed to stand her ground and wait until the girl could prove herself.

"Just knowing that I hurt you, it kills me Clarke. I haven't been able to sleep at night and the fact that you haven't spoken to me hasn't helped at all. I'm sorry and I don't know how many times I'll have to say that until you believe me, but please talk to me, Clarke." Lexa kept her voice from breaking through all that, but it was hard. She stared at Clarke, and Clarke stared back. She missed seeing those beautiful blue eyes, missed kissing those perfectly pink and plump lips. She missed everything about this girl and hated that she was the reason Clarke was distant. She hurt her girlfriend.

"Did you get it x-rayed?" Clarke choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. Lexa couldn't answer. She didn't get it x-rayed because she believed the trainer. She kept telling herself that her ankle was improving and in three days she would be playing in the game that ended their regular season. After that game would be when the post-season tournament started. Clarke got her answer with Lexa's silence.

"You came to apologize yet you still won't listen to me." She scoffed. "I get that you were mad Lexa, but you're going to hurt yourself even worse if you play. I'm telling you, you have torn ligaments and those take a while to heal, and if they don't heal properly you're going to tear them even more, possibly even a tendon. Do you realize the extent of this? Lexa it's been four days and you can barely walk on it! I tried to tell you and you completely blew up on me, now you're apologizing but you _still_ won't listen to me! Lexa if you play next week your season is over." Lexa flinched at Clarke's words.

"Clarke please don't. Please don't say that, I can't stand being out this long, I have to play next week."

"You're already in the post season tournament Lexa! Wouldn't you rather be totally healthy for that, then completely fuck up your chances from playing in it all together?!" Clarke was seething. Lexa could see the anger on her face, but what really got to her was the pain in her eyes. She hated seeing that and wanted to do everything in her power to fix it, considering it was her who caused it. Clarke ran her hand through her hair in frustration as she paced back and forth.

"I'll get it checked out." She said softly.

The answer took Clarke by surprise as she stopped pacing, "What?"

"I will go to a real doctor, and get my ankle checked out. If it means you'll stop hating me and I can finally get my girlfriend back, I will go get my ankle x-rayed."

"I don't hate you Lexa... I'm just both hurt and annoyed. You screamed at me when I was trying to help, and you didn't believe anything I was saying." Clarke's voice was softer now. The anger was gone, but the annoyance in her tone was still there.

"I didn't like that you were telling me I would be out for longer. I know it's stupid but I was so frustrated from the lack of sleep and being injured, and basketball just means a lot to me, Clarke. I didn't think about what I was saying and I'm sorry."

"Would you like me to take you?" Clarke asked, the look in her eyes had softened.

"...does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I'm still a little mad and a little hurt, but I may have been irrational for ignoring you for four days... but if you want me to take you I will drive you to convenient care tomorrow." Lexa smiled knowing this fight with Clarke was basically over, as long as she didn't fuck up again anytime soon. She walked forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's, and Clarke kissed her back. It was awful going four days without any intimate interaction with Clarke, and Lexa missed it. When they pulled away Clarke was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn, but you're not off the hook yet. I'm still a little mad." She stated.

"That's totally okay with me, just as long as you talk to me again. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch."

Lexa scooped Clarke up in her arms and the blonde let out a laughing shriek. Lexa carried Clarke into the coffee shop and back to the table where Anya and Octavia were sitting. She did her best to hide her pain but Clarke could tell it was there. She set the blonde down and allowed the girl to grab her keys and wallet, while Lexa grabbed her drink. They left their previous companions at the shop to continue their day together.

* * *

Clarke was sitting on Lexa's couch eating the spaghetti that her girlfriend had made for her, while they were watching a movie. Clarke was thinking back to everything Lexa had said to her four days ago.

 _You don't know what you're talking about!  
Stop playing doctor!  
_

The words ran through her head like a broken record, no matter how hard she tried to shake them. Clarke did know what she was talking about. Her mom is a well known surgeon and she is currently studying to be a doctor, how could Lexa think that? The words still stung, even though it was past them. Her words truly hurt her, and looking back on the fight, Clarke isn't sure she's ready to forgive Lexa just yet.

"You know I did know what I was talking about." Clarke said as she twirled her fork around her plate, not looking up to see her girlfriend staring at her. Spaghetti hanging from her mouth, looking ever so confused at Clarke randomly breaking the silence.

"Whuh?" Lexa questioned with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"I know what I'm talking about Lexa." She brought her eyes up to look at her girlfriend, and Lexa could see the hurt in her eyes again. "I'm going to school to be a doctor, my mom went through med school and taught me some things as well. I'm not uneducated in the world of injuries Lexa. It's going to be my profession, so I know what I'm doing."

Lexa swallowed her last bit of spaghetti and placed her plate down on the table. "I know." She whispered. She turned her body to sit sideways on the couch, so she could see Clarke.

"Than why did you say those things?" Clarke spit out more aggressive. "If you knew all that why would you say what you said? I wasn't playing doctor Lex and you know it, so why?"

Lexa took a deep breath, and sighed before answering Clarke. "I don't know. I was angry and upset about being out for a week already, so you telling me I'd be out for longer made me even more mad."

"Sometimes I think basketball is more important to you than I am." Clarke whispered, eye's fixed on her hands in her lap.

"It's not." Lexa snapped reassuringly. "Clarke you mean everything to me, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. It's just a sport, it'll always be there no matter where I am in life. You Clarke? You're not just any person, and I need to make sure that you will always be in my life. You make me happy and God I love you so much. I spent those four days worrying about you breaking up with me, not me missing basketball. You mean more to me than this damn sport."

Lexa was sitting next to Clarke now and she grabbed her hands and held them. Clarke smiled weakly, eyes never leaving her lap. The brunettes words were reassuring, but not enough to completely change her mind right this second.

"I'm going to go home, I still need more time Lex." Lexa's heart dropped, and it felt like her airway was closing off. Just a little bit ago, everything seemed fine. Clarke was happy, Lexa was happy, it was getting better. And now Clarke is hurting again, and doesn't want to be around Lexa. She couldn't speak, she only nodded as her eye's welled up with tears.

"I'll still take you to a doctor tomorrow, I just need the rest of the night to think." Clarke leaned in a pressed a feather light kiss to Lexa's cheek. "Text me when you want to go, and I'll be ready." Clarke could see the hurt now on Lexa's face and her watery eyes. "It's not over babe, I just need more time to think. Especially since I finally know what you were thinking at the time." Her words only gave Lexa a little reassurance, but her heart still felt like it was ripped from her chest.

Clarke got up and Lexa followed, slowly. She walked her to the door and waited for the girl to put on her shoes and grab her purse. Once she was ready Clarke pulled Lexa in for a hug, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. Lexa lightly put her arms over her shoulders to hug her back.

"It's okay, babe. I love you."

"Love you too." Lexa barely managed to croak out the words without breaking into tears, but she did it. With one final weak smile, Clarke was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa awoke early that day from her biological alarm clock. It was pretty easy for the girl to get up in the mornings and go for her morning run, but today, and much like the previous days, was different due to her ankle. She laid in bed staring at her alarm clock. _6:59._ She stared and stared until the clock ticked to 7 and her alarm sounded through the room. She hit it off the second it happened and felt a shift next to her, she rolled over to see Commander curling up on the other side of the bed. She sat up with a smile as she calmly pet the burly dog.

"Such a good boy." She whispered to him as he nuzzled his face further into his paws. She couldn't help but remember when Commander would jump on top of a sleeping Clarke, startling the poor blonde awake. Soon after, the cuddly rottweiler would curl up on the blondes stomach, leaving her completely immobile.

Lexa smiled sadly at the memory. She wished Clarke was here for her to wake up to, to cuddle and kiss the sleepy girl awake, but she couldn't have that. Not until Clarke forgave her, and Lexa wasn't sure when that would be.

She carefully got out of bed and limped towards the bathroom. She started to shower and quickly stripped herself of her clothing. She basked in the heat of the water, cleaning her body and washing her hair slowly in hopes to burn off her disappointment. It didn't work, but she felt refreshed and relaxed after her shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and limped back towards her room. Before making it to her closet, she heard a ding, signaling she had received a text message. She unconsciously smiled when her favorite blonde's name popped up onto her screen. When the couple changed each other's names in their phones Lexa went for something simple, whereas Clarke...

 _ **The Beautiful Blonde Goddess Who Has Me Whipped  
** (7:23) - When did you want to go to convenient care?_

 _ **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** (7:24) - I just got out of the shower,  
give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready._

Lexa went for a simple outfit of purple and black running shorts, with a plain white v neck. She put on her right shoe, leaving the left one off since she couldn't fit it over he brace. She used a towel to try and dry her hair as much as possibly. Heaven knows she couldn't blow dry it. Her hair was still wet when she heard a knock at her door. She threw the towel in the hamper and let her hair fall over her shoulder. She opened the door to a pair of beautiful blue eyes, a pair that she missed seeing so much.

"Hey," Clarke smiled.

"Hey."

"You ready?" Clarke asked, shifting her head over her shoulder, gesturing to the general area of the car.

"Yeah just let me grab my crutches." Lexa went to move back to her room, but the blonde quickly stopped her.

"I'll get them, don't worry. Are they in your room?" The brunette nodded and Clarke moved from the door to Lexa's room. Lexa sighed, feeling the tension was still there between the two. If only the blonde could truly understand just how sorry she really was. Clarke came back with the crutches and the two made it to the car with only a little struggle. Clarke hadn't spoken much, only questions about Lexa's ankle and how it was doing. This, in turn, made Lexa uncomfortable, but she was letting her girlfriend take her time. She would come to her when she's ready.

They made it to the convenient care rather quickly, and soon enough the brunette was in a back room waiting for the doctor. Clarke remained in the waiting room, letting Lexa have this time alone with the doctor. Lexa ran her sweaty palms on her shorts. She couldn't help but be nervous. As she tried to calm her nerves a knock came through the door and it was soon opened by a young man. He had a rather pale complexion and Lexa couldn't exactly tell what his ethnicity was. He had big bug like eyes, with black hair.

"Hi Lexa, I'm Doctor Jackson." He extended his hand and Lexa shook it. "I hear you've been dealing with a sprain and you came to get it checked out?"

"Yes." Lexa says with a nod.

"Now how long ago did this happen?" Doctor Jackson asked as he took a seat in front of the computer.

"5 days ago." He hummed as he typed in her response on the computer.

"The nurse wrote that it happened at a basketball practice. What happened exactly?" Lexa went into the short story about what happened when she rolled her ankle and Jackson nodded along, listening intently while recording it on the computer.

"And where did you get the brace?"

"From the trainer at school."

"So this has been checked out before?" He asked as he rolled his chair over the Lexa who nodded. "Did you wish for a more professional opinion?"

"Something like that..." Lexa muttered and Doctor Jackson looked up and smiled brightly. He removed Lexa's brace with care and started to examine her foot. His brow furrowed in concentration as he felt her tender spots, and had her move her ankle in certain directions to judge her mobility.

"Well I'm glad you came to me. I'm going to request some x-rays just to be safe because you seem to have some deep bruising along the bottom of your ankle. In the meantime, you hold tight while I go put in the order." With that Doctor Jackson was up and out of the room, leaving Lexa by herself. It was a little while before anyone came back, but once they did a nurse brought in a wheelchair for Lexa. She reluctantly sat in it, but none-the-less she allowed the nurse to wheel her to the x-ray room.

The woman told her to lay on the table and moved her ankle into many painful and uncomfortable positions. They went back to Lexa's room and once again the brunette was left alone as she waited for her x-rays to come back. She felt her phone vibrate in the hem of her pants.

 _ **The Beautiful Blonde Goddess Who Has Me Whipped  
** (8:45) - how's everything going in there?_

 _ **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** (8:46) - it's good. They just took the x-rays,  
so now I'm just waiting on that.  
(8:50) - Have you had breakfast yet?_

 _ **The Beautiful Blonde Goddess Who Has Me Whipped  
**_ _(8:52) - No_

 _ **My Gorgeous Girlfriend Lexa  
** (8:52) - Want to stop at IHop after this?  
I'm buying._

There was a knock at the door and Doctor Jackson was back in the room. Lexa didn't have a chance to look at Clarke's as she stared at the Doctor, waiting to hear the results.

"So nothing is broken," he said as he placed the x-rays on the special board for them, "but you already knew that." He turned back to face Lexa.

"I want you to look right here," he said as he gestured to the bottom part of the ankle in the x-ray, "see this shadow? Right over the ankle bone?"

"Yeah." Lexa said as she craned her head to get a better look. It was faint from where she was, but still noticeable.

"Whenever there's shadowing in an x-ray, that usually means there are torn ligaments. Sometimes it doesn't mean anything and it was just an improper angle of the x-ray, but judging by this shadowing I don't think it was the angle. I recommend you get an MRI to be 100% sure, but I'm almost positive those are torn ligaments."

Lexa was a mixture of sad and happy, sad that Clarke was right and she would be out for longer, but also happy that she was right and she wouldn't cause herself a worse injury. It was hard handling the news, but Lexa knew Clarke just saved her basketball career for the year. She let out a shaky breath before she spoke.

"When can I get the MRI?" She asked.

"You will have to get that at the hospital, but we can schedule it here it you'd like?"

"Yeah, is there any way we can do it this weekend? Or maybe early next week?"

"Let me see." Jackson sat in front of his computer and typed furiously. "There is an appointment open this Saturday at 9 am. Would that work?"

"Yes. I'll take that." Even though it was two days from now and that was the same day as the game, Lexa knew she needed to get it out of the way so she could heal faster. "About how long is it going to take to heal?"

"Well it all depends on the severity of the damage to the ligaments. You'll probably be in a boot for about two weeks, add another few weeks on for healing and strengthening probably about four weeks."

"Four weeks?!"

Jackson nodded, "At the least."

Lexa sighed and slouched back onto the paper covered bed. This is not what she needed right now. Doctor Jackson let her go after giving her ankle exercises to do when she starts to heal. She crutched back out to Clarke who was still waiting patiently for her. She heard the sound of Lexa's crutches and turned around to see the brunette walking her way. She stood up and walked over towards the girl.

"How'd it go?"

"You were right, possible torn ligaments... I have an MRI scheduled for Saturday." Lexa said. Clarke had every right to say 'I told you so' but she refrained from doing so. She could tell this injury would take it's toll on Lexa, so she would provide nothing but support for her even if she was still a little upset. She pulled Lexa into a side hug, careful not to knock the girl off balance.

"C'mon, let's go get some pancakes." She smiled, pulling away to lead the way out to the car.

* * *

The two sat in a corner booth in the restaurant. Clarke eating her pancakes and Lexa eating her french toast. They made light conversation, while the bigger problem loomed in the background.

"Don't you find it funny that there's two Marcus Kanes'? The mayor and the basketball coach?" Lexa said as she scarfed down her food. Clarke hummed in response.

"Do you think they know each other?" Clarke added.

"I would think so... It's not a very common name and both of them are widely known throughout the community." Clarke just nodded and a silence fell over the two once more. She was thinking of the best way to talk about what happened by not causing any scene. Tensions were high and Clarke wanted to be careful of how she brought this up.

"Thank you." Lexa said breaking the blonde from her thoughts as a confused look graced Clarke's face.

"For what?"

"Saving my ankle from more damage, and making me see that I'm an idiot and an asshole." Clarke chuckled lightly.

"You're not either of those Lexa."

"I'm still sorry." She said her voice dropping slightly. She was scared that this riff between them was going to be forever, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I understand." Clarke said. "And after thinking about it all night, I think I can forgive you." She reached over the table and grabbed Lexa's hand. "I don't want this to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me Lexa."

"And what is that?" Lexa smirked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Clarke say it.

"You."

* * *

Saturday came along faster than it seemed. Lexa had Anya drive her to her appointment at the hospital, allowing Clarke to sleep in. The game was at two o'clock so that gave Lexa plenty of time to get her ankle checked out and make it back in time to support her team. The MRI told them that their was a slight tear in the ligaments, which classified her sprain as a Grade 3 sprain, otherwise known as a severe sprain. Lexa figured as much considering what Clarke and Doctor Jackson had told her.

She took the boot she was given and put it on without any problems. It was a weird sensation but she knew she needed to suck it up and get used to it. Anya dropped her off at the arena where her team was already starting to get ready. She said her hello's but ignored their questions about the boot as she made her way towards Coach Kane's office just outside the locker room.

"Lexa," He said his eyes glancing down to her foot which was now in a big black boot. "What happened?" He asked nervously.

"I got someone's opinion on my ankle and they advised me to get it looked at properly. It was a good thing I did because have some torn ligaments, it'll be about 4 weeks until I'm back..."

Kane sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. "Well better this than having you hurt yourself more. We're lucky we have a two week break after this game, the team definitely needs their captain."

"I'll make sure have a quick and healthy recovery, sir." Lexa smiled and left the room.

"You better Adams!" Kane called out after her, causing the girl to laugh. She made her way over to her team and told them the same thing she told Kane. She mingled with her teammates until they took the floor for some warm ups. It started with a simple shoot around and Lexa stood underneath the basket to get the rebounds. It wasn't shortly after they had started that Lexa got called away by one of the assistant coaches. She wobbled her way over to see them with a reporter.

"Lexa this is-"

"Callie Cartwig reporter for ESPN News." The woman interjected, cutting off her coach. "I wanted to get a story on you, your injury, and possibly any future plans. You have had an obvious impact on the sport so my editor wishes to make it the cover story."

Lexa's heart leapt in her chest. A reporter for ESPN wanted to interview her? For a cover story?

"Uhh- y-yeah definitely." She stammered and Callie grinned.

"Awesome." She pulled out a recorder and a notepad with questions. "How old were you when you started playing basketball?"

"I was 10."

"And how as it impacted your life?" Lexa gave a personal answer and was very professional about everything, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it.

"How did you injure your ankle, and how has it impacted you on continuing your junior season? Also, how long will you be out, due to this injury?" Once again Lexa explained and answered the question giving Callie the perfect amount of information.

"You've had a very promising career, are you planning on entering the WNBA draft?"

"I would love to, yes. After next year if given the opportunity I would take it in a heartbeat, but if that doesn't work out, I'll have my business degree to fall back on. Have to keep all options open, right?" Lexa softly chuckled and Callie nodded.

"I'd have to agree with that. Now I wish to talk about a more personal matter. Not only are you an icon for young girls everywhere, but you seem to have an involvement in the LGBT Community, is this true?"

Lexa was taken aback by the question, not at all expecting it to take an even more personal turn. "Yes, I do." She responded hesitantly.

"It's always nice to have a strong figure in support for an oppressed community, how do you feel knowing people look up to you in the basketball world, and the Gay and Lesbian community?"

"I'm sorry?" Lexa questioned, "I'm... I wasn't aware that people in that community knew who I was let alone looked up to me. It's great that they do, but why exactly do they support me?"

"I believe it's because of your open relationship with your girlfriend... Clarke Griffin? I believe her name is? As a strong figure in the sports world people already think highly of you, now that your relationship is all the buzz, you, and I suppose your girlfriend, are quickly becoming icons in the LGBT Society."

"My relationship is all the buzz?" Lexa questioned. "Once again I was not aware that people were fully aware of my relationship. I mean that is a personal matter."

"I don't want to push you to talk about it if you are uncomfortable, does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No! No... it doesn't. Clarke and I are proud of our relationship and honored to be recognized as idols in that community, it's just a little odd considering our relationship has now been put out into the open, more so than we planned, I guess. Also I didn't really think I was that famous where both communities would notice me. I had always tried to make an impact in the women's basketball community, but I never thought it would transfer over to the LGBT Community as well."

"Are you okay with me using this in the article?"

"I mean, yeah sure, but isn't the article about basketball? It's going in ESPN afterall..." Callie chuckled at that.

"The article is about _you_ , Lexa. Not just basketball." Callie turned around and waved at a young man with a camera around his neck. "This is Seth, he's the photographer for the article. He'll be taking pictures all throughout the game, and we plan on using this," Callie brought out a picture that was taken by the Polis Newspaper a few weeks back, "As the cover photo."

The picture was of Lexa jumping about to shoot, her face was calm and determined as the ball rested in her hands in mid form. It was a very cool and athletic picture and Lexa couldn't lie, it'd be perfect for the cover photo. She smiled and nodded at the woman.

"This is so awesome." Callie laughed again as she put her recorder and the picture away.

"I'll let Seth do his thing then. Thank you Lexa, it was an honor and a pleasure to interview you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, Ms. Cartwig." The lady gave one final smile and a nod and walked away to the stands.

"I won't be in your way, I'll just be around. Snapping pictures here and there." Lexa smiled at the boy, who couldn't be any older than her, and walked off towards her team. The other team had started to arrive and they took the other side of the floor. Lexa was talking to Ontari and Niylah about the other team, helping them prepare, when she noticed Seth take a picture of them talking intently. He walked away and Lexa lost him after that, but her name was called from behind her and she quickly forgot about it.

She turned around to see Clarke standing at the edge of the stands, leaning against the bar. She walked over and pulled herself up to be eye level with her girlfriend.

"I don't think that's safe, babe." Clarke said with a slight chuckle in her voice. She knew Lexa wouldn't really care as long as neither of them fell. Lexa shrugged and leaned over the bar to bring hers and Clarke's lips together. It was a feeling that both girls missed and as their lips connected, a familiar sense of electricity flowed through them, making them feel more alive. They both kept their eye's closed for a slight second as they pulled away smiling.

"You're a little early. How did you even get in here? They aren't letting fans in for another hour." Lexa asked, leaning back slightly on the bar. Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled the girl back, trying to keep her in one place and safe from harm.

"I have my ways." Clarke smirked. Lexa was about to respond when she was called by her teammates who were making their way towards the locker room.

"I'll see you after the game. Oh! ESPN is writing an article about me, it's going to be the cover story!" She leaned in and gave Clarke a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh my gosh, Lex! That's amazing!" Clarke cheered, a with an ear to ear smile on her face.

"It's really cool, but I really gotta go babe." She pecked her lips again.

"Bye gorgeous." Clarke smiled widely as Lexa carefully stepped down and hobbled over to the locker room. She turned around to go back to her seat when she caught sight of a women smiling at her and a boy next to her holding a camera. She ignored it however, because all she could think about was how nice it was that the couple was finally back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

""Claaarkkee!"

"Calm your shit Raven, I'm almost ready."

"I'm hungryyyy." Her friend whined from outside the dressing room. Clarke shimmied into the dress and adjusted it until it was perfect. This was it. After a whole day of shopping she finally found the dress.

"Alright guys how does it look?" Clarke asked as she exited the dressing room in a fitted black dress that ended just above her knees. It was a one shoulder dress, with an open back that only covered her bottom half, leaving her shoulders bare. This was Clarke's favorite so far and it hugged her in all the right places. Her friends' cat called and whistled when she walked out of the dressing room.

"Clarke you look hot as fuck." Octavia said from beside her friend, eyeing her blonde friend's curves.

"Yeah you do! Holy damn girl..." Raven added. "Wait, Clarke. Mom's or Anya's?"

"Anya's. Mom has a dress picked out for me for her wedding." Clarke said as she turned from side to side, looking herself over in the dress. It was perfect. Classy mixed with a little scandalous, there was no better combination.

"Yeah then this dress is perfect. Your boobs look killer."

"Okay hurry up and buy the dress, I'm starving and really want some pizza." Raven demanded. Clarke rolled her eyes and entered the dressing room to change out of the dress. After making the purchase they walked towards the food court. On their way, they past multiple kiosks, one of which sold magazines. One magazine in particular caught Octavia's attention.

"OhmyGOD CLARKE!" She screamed as she grabbed the magazine from the kiosk. Many people looked at the brunette that made the ruckus, but she paid them no mind. She shoved the magazine in her friend's faces.

"Holy shit!" Raven exclaimed as she looked at the picture of Clarke's girlfriend on the cover.

"Oh they published it!" Clarke said taking the magazine from her friend and opening it up.

"You knew about this?!" Her two friends exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lexa told me about it. I got the chance to talk with the writer too." She landed on the page.

 ** _Lexa Adams:_**  
 ** _The Woman Behind The Jersey_**

 _Lexa Adams has taken the city of Polis by storm in her junior season at Polis University. She is a talented role model to  
young ladies everywhere, and not just in the sports world. The humble basketball player opened up to me about her relationship  
with her girlfriend, Clarke Griffin. "Clarke and I are proud of our relationship and honored to be recognized as idols in [the LGBT] community. I didn't really think I was that famous where both communities would notice me. I had always tried to make an impact in the women's basketball community, but I never thought it would transfer over to the LGBT Community as well."_

The rest of the article discussed Lexa's injury and her promising basketball career once she heals, along with a few pictures. Some were from her previous games, like the one of her diving after the ball, or celebrating after her buzzer beater. There was one of her talking intently to Ontari and Niylah, and two of her and Clarke. One of those was their post kiss from the game a few weeks ago, the girls had their eyes closed with bright white smiles on their faces, and the other was a picture of them that they sold to Callie for the article.

"Griff you're famous!" Raven said, looking away from the article to nudge her best friend in the ribs.

Clarke scoffed, "Hardly. Now my girlfriend on the other hand..." Clarke shrugged as they continued to walk.

 _"The Grounders Captain is projected to be drafted in round one of the WNBA Draft as of right now. At this rate, by her senior year, she would most likely be a top three draft pick."_ Octavia quoted from the article with surprise.

"O, you totally just stole that magazine..." Raven said as the girls reached the food court. Octavia waved her off and continued to read the article as the three friends ordered their food.

"Clarkey, when's the next game?" Raven asked as they found their seats.

"They play tomorrow afternoon, and if they win the championship is a week from Wednesday."

"You're mentioned in here a few more times Clarke. Wow." Octavia said as she finished reading. "Hot and humble I like it." Clarke glared at her short brunette friend and Raven laughed.

"Relax blondie, O's not going to steal your girl."

"So, Lexa's like really serious about basketball?" Octavia asked as they started with their food.

"Yeah," Clarke said as she swallowed, "we've talked about it. We've also talked about moving in with each other next year."

"What?!" Raven yelled.

"Really?" Octavia questioned hesitantly and Clarke gave her friends an odd look. "I mean you guys are great together, but don't you think it's too soon? You've only been with each other... what? 5 months?"

"6," Clarke corrected, "It's college O, I think we'll be okay. She has one more year left, I wanna spend as much time as I can with her before she goes off to god knows where."

"Who's going to be my roommate?" Raven questioned loudly as she flung her hands dramatically in the air. Clarke shrugged as she continued to eat her food.

"Ask this one." Clarke said gesturing to Octavia.

"I already have a roommate next year... Maybe Monty Rae." Octavia countered passively.

"Who's your roommate?" The girls asked.

"...Lincoln."

"Oh so you can move in with Lincoln, but I can't move in with Lexa? Where's the logic in that Octavia? God that is so hypocritical!" Clarke spit back to her friend.

"Lincoln and I have been together longer, that's my logic." Octavia defended.

"You know what, screw you Octavia." Clarke stood up, almost knocking the chair down in the process. She grabbed her things and stormed off and out of the mall. She couldn't drive away because Octavia drove, so she started walking far far away.

* * *

Clarke approached the familiar door and knocked five times. She waited patiently until the door flung open and Monty was standing on the other side.

"Clarke!" The boy greeted as he moved to the side so the girl could enter.

"Hey Monty." She said, "Where's Jasper?"

"With Maya."

"Ohh." Maya and Jasper have been dating for almost as long as Clarke and Lexa now. The girl was nice, but Clarke didn't know her too well.

"So what brings you here, Clarkey? Not that I'm complaining, I love having you around!" Monty rambled as he plopped down on the couch where he resumed watching _Top Gear._

"Octavia was making me mad." Clarke answered in a huff, taking a seat next to the boy.

"I see, why didn't you go to Lexa?" Monty questioned, shooting a glance to the blonde. "Again not that I don't want you here! I'm totally willing to listen to you vent... I was just wondering."

"I wanted to spend time with you Monts!" The boy sent her a glance that told her he knew she was stretching the truth. "And Lexa's helping get stuff together for the wedding next weekend."

"There it is." Monty joked, his eyes trained on the TV. "So why is Octavia making you mad?"

Clarke sighed a heavy groan before she spoke. "She told me that she doesn't think it's a good idea for me and Lexa to move in together next year, then I find out that she's moving in with Lincoln. That's just so hypocritical! UGH!" The blonde's threw her head against the back of the couch in another huff.

"You're right that is hypocritical, but are you and Lexa ready to move in together?"

"I think so. We've talked about it, I basically live at her place four out of the seven days of the week." Clarke told Monty. "She's most likely going to be leaving after next year to play professional basketball, and I want to make the most of her senior year."

"Do you love Lexa?" Monty asked, still shooting the occasional glance over towards the blonde who was fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Yes."

"Do you want to live with her?"

"Yes."

"I think you should live with her, but that's not my place to tell. Nor is it Octavia's. You are capable of making your own adult decisions Clarke, and so is Lexa. If you want to do this together, go for it. As long as you both are on the same page." Clarke just stared at the boy next to her, who was too good for this world.

"Monty, you are amazing." Clarke reached over and pulled the small boy into a tight hug.

"I know." He laughed as he reciprocated the hug. "Now I hate to do this, because you've been here for a literal five minutes, but I have a date in thirty minutes so I need you to leave so I can get ready."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up there big guy... you have a date? With who?!" Monty blushed bright red and hesitated.

"His name is Nate. Nate Miller."

"ROTC Nate Miller?" Clarke asked with a wide smile and Monty nodded. "I had a class with him last year, he seems cool." Clarke was happy that Monty was finally dating, she had a hunch the boy was gay after their conversation in courtyard many months ago. It's not like it matters though. You love who you love. Clarke stood up with a smile and walked over to the door.

"Thanks for the help Monty, and have fun on your date." She winked at the boy who stood near the couch. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Clarke that gives me a very limited range of things to do." The boy deadpanned but Clarke could tell he was joking. Both of them started to laugh.

"I'll see you later Mont."

* * *

 _One week later…_

Clarke was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when a knock sounded on the other side of the front door. She was in her black dress, her hair was straight and pulled over her left shoulder.

"Raven! Get the door!" She yelled from her spot in the room.

"What's the magic word?!" She heard her roommate yell back in response from the other room.

"Raven!" Clarke yelled with more attitude.

"Relax princess, I already got it!" She heard footsteps come down the hallway and heard Raven push open her door. "By the way, your girlfriend looks hot."

Clarke smiled to herself as she finished her make up and put on her red heels. She followed Raven out of her room and into the living room where she saw Lexa in a two strap, red dress that was tight around the chest and loose and flowy around the bottom. The color of the dress complimented her tan skin and wavy chestnut brown hair beautifully, and her charcoal gray heels emphasized her killer calves. Needless to say her girlfriend looked like a total babe.

"Like I said, hottest couple to ever walk this campus." Raven said from the arm chair as she looked between the blonde and the brunette. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smile while looking down at the floor. Clarke on the other hand let her beautiful wide smile cover her face.

"You ready?" Lexa asked when she finally looked up from the floor. Clarke nodded slowly.

"You look beautiful." Clarke whispered as she pulled her girlfriend into her, putting her arms around her waist. Lexa placed her hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"So do you."

"Must be nice to have the boot off, huh?" Lexa shrugged.

"What can I say, I heal fast."

Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss Lexa. The held their lips together, just living for the feeling of being connected. Clarke started to smile into the kiss and Lexa could feel it, so she started smiling as well. Soon enough both girls broke the kiss because they were laughing. Clarke gave one final peck on Lexa's lips, before the girls started for the door.

"Finally. I wasn't sure how much longer that shit show was going to go on for."

"Raven." Clarke scolded.

"Have fun, love birds! Go show Lexa's family how disgustingly cute you two are."

*\\*\\*\\*

The Adams siblings may not come from a big family, but they sure do know a lot of people. With Gustus' family and the Adams' family friends, the country club was full of people. Clarke was mingling with a girl named Luna, who Lexa referred to as her cousin, but they were really just family friends. As their conversation continued, the small orchestra started playing, which signaled it was time for the wedding ceremony to start.

The first people to emerge were Gustus and his parents. They walked down the aisle and kissed his cheeks before leaving to their own seats. The next were the best man and maid of honor. Then two more groomsmen and bridesmaids after them. The men wore light grey suits with matching vests and red ties, while the women had on red dresses that were similar to Lexa's. After their descent down the aisle, the song changed to the usual 'Here Comes the Bride' and everyone stood as Anya came down the aisle, escorted by her little brother and sister. Aden was to Anya's left, and Lexa to her right. Anya looked beautiful in her pearly white mermaid dress with a grey sash around her middle. Lexa and Aden gave their sister away to Gustus, it was both heartwarming and breaking.

The ceremony was short but sweet and soon enough the newlyweds were walking back down the aisle with the wedding party in tow. Since Lexa was in the wedding party, she wouldn't be with her during dinner, but that was okay because Luna proved herself to be a very pleasant companion. Clarke sat with Luna and her boyfriend during the cake cutting, dinner, and the couple's first dance. After that the dance floor was open to everyone, and soon it was crowded with friends and family.

Clarke was having a conversation with Luna's boyfriend, Derrick, when a glass of wine was set down in front of her. She looked up to see her girlfriend standing behind her, casually sipping her own glass.

"Sorry guys, but can I steal my girlfriend for a quick dance?"

"Of course!" Luna and Derrick both chorused from their seats. Lexa held her hand out for Clarke to take and led her to the dance floor. She pulled her into her arms and they swayed back and forth, while _My One and Only Love_ , by Frank Sinatra played in the background.

"Are you having a good time?" Lexa asked as she and Clarke swayed around the dance floor.

"I am. Luna and Derrick have been good company." Clarke said, her eyes falling to the other side of the dance floor where Anya and Gustus were dancing happily.

"They look so happy together." Clarke said, and Lexa looked over her shoulder to spot her sister with her brother-in-law.

"Yeah they do." She said with a shy smirk on her face. "Thank you for coming tonight. I know they really appreciate it, and so do I."

"Anything for you, beautiful." Clarke leaned in and gave Lexa a peck on the tip of her nose, causing the brunette to scrunch her face in the cutest way possible. Clarke simply laughed at the adorableness of it. The song changed and Clarke's body straightened as a huge smile fell over her face. Lexa gave her a confused look but before she could question it she was being pulled tight against Clarke's body and the blonde began to serenade her.

"L, is for the way you look, at me." She raised her arm and twirled Lexa underneath it. She grabbed both of her hands spun her so she was trapped between her arms, against her chest.

"O, is for the only one, I see." She swayed back and forth with Lexa in her arms like that, then spun the girl out and raised her voice for the next line. She threw her arms up in exaggeration.

"V, is very very, extraordinary!" She brought Lexa closer to her chest.

"E, is even more than anyone that you adore." She grabbed Lexa's waist and started swaying again, placing her cheek flush against the side of Lexa's head.

"Love, is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." Lexa just laughed as her girlfriend serenaded her, she even hummed along to the trumpet solo. It was crazy adorable and Lexa's chest only warmed at the sight of it all.

"Hey this is our day, not yours. Stop stealing the spotlight." Anya's voice broke the girls from their giddy trance. Lexa smiled over to her sister who was still dancing in her husband's arms and lightly shoved her shoulder. "You're time will come lovebirds, trust me."

Lexa blushed and Clarke chuckled lightly. They continued to sway for the rest of the song, no dramatic dance moves or anything. When the DJ started to play songs from this century more people filled the dance floor, but Lexa and Clarke moved away to one of the tables.

"What are you wearing to your mom's wedding?" Lexa asked as she pulled the blonde into her lap and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. The couple watched everyone jumping up and down on the dance floor.

"It's a light pink dress. Kind of like yours, just pink. What are you wearing?"

"Is your mom going to be mad if I show up in dress pants and a bowtie?" Clarke's jaw dropped and the thought of her girlfriend in a bowtie, and she wanted to see it.

"I don't care, that is what you will be wearing." Clarke demanded very animatedly, causing Lexa to chuckle.

"Okay, done. You said ligt pink right?" Clarke nodded and Lexa continued. "So how about, grey dress pants, with a white button down shirt? Then a light pink bowtie with light pink suspenders to match?"

"Oh god, I wanna jump you already just thinking about that outfit." Lexa chuckled and started placing soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck, causing those gorgeous blue eyes to roll into the back of her head.

"Lex," the blonde moaned and Lexa hummed in response on her pulse point. "Okay no. Not here." She pushed Lexa off her neck and lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's your sister's wedding stop getting me all worked up. I already can't handle you in that dress, and it's not enough you have to tease me about your outfit for my mom's wedding." She hissed.

Lexa just laughed, she squeezed slightly around the blonde's waist and kissed her cheek. The couple looked back out onto the dance floor where they saw everyone having a good time. Anya and Gustus were dancing with Aden and some other people Clarke didn't recognize, but Anya looked so happy with everyone, and everything, around her.

"I can't wait until I get married." Clarke spoke as she watched the couple dance around with their friends and family in celebration. Clarke envied them and hoped that one day she could have that.

"Would you want to get married, Clarke?" Lexa asked as she looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes were beautifully soft and green as they connected with intense blue.

"W-I..what?" Clarke stammered, but Lexa didn't falter. They had only been together for 6 months. Was Lexa really proposing marriage?

"Can you picture yourself marrying me?" She asked, her grip tightening around the blonde's waist. Clarke hesitated before she spoke, really thinking about her answer as she glanced back out to Anya and Gustus on the dance floor.

"Yes." She said matter-o-factly. "I can see myself marrying you... in the future though."

Lexa chuckled, "Obviously in the future. After you're out of med school, most likely."

"Yes definitely after med school." Clarke said, nodding her head emphatically. "We'll know for sure after a year of living together." Lexa's gaze remained soft as her eyes trained on her girlfriend.

"You're sure you want to come live with me next year? I don't want to talk you out of it, or pressure you into doing it... it's just...This is a big step and I want to make sure we're-" Lexa was cut off by Clarke's lips on hers. She brought her hand up to cup Clarke's cheek as their mouths moved in sync, placing slow and gentle kisses on each other's lips. Clarke pulled away and smiled down at her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at her and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Yes. I am 100 percent sure that I want to live with you Alexandria Jasmin Adams."

"Normally, I'd scold you for using my full name, but right now I love it. Now kiss me." Lexa demanded as her hand snaked behind Clarke's neck and brought her lips down to her own. They sealed it with a kiss, and for the rest of the night, and all other nights they were each other's. Clarke was Lexa's and Lexa's was Clarke's. And nothing could break them apart.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **What'd you guys think? Don't worry it isn't over! I'm starting the second fic after this weekend. It'll probably be separate so I'll give you guys the title once everything is all sorted out.**

 **Did you love it? Hate it? Wanted more with the ending? Let me know because I love the feedback! Just lay it all on me like Lexa did to Clarke. (I couldn't resist I am soRRY.)**

 **Thanks for all the support! Until next time!**

 **(JRoth still sucks. CLEXA FOREVER.)**


	16. NEW STORY IS UP

The time has come!

I am so sorry for the wait but life caught up with me. I've been working a lot, plus I went on vacation on top of that. BUT WORRY NOT! Part two has JUST been uploaded today! It is titled:

 ** _We Can't Stop Loving Like This_**

I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. Once again sorry for the wait, and I will try to write and update as much as possible!

Enjoy!


End file.
